Dash and His Incredible Mom
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Dash and Elastigirl star in a series of one-shots in the first Dash and Helen bonding fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

Dash and His Incredible Mom.

Chapter 1: Nursing Wounds.

Our story begins in a city called Metroville. Right now, we go to a hospital called the M.I.S, or the Medical Institute for Supers. A family of Supers known as the Incredibles were currently there, having recently fought a big battle. They had fought against a villain named Fireslitter, capable of summoning blades and fire from thin air. They had managed to defeat him, but in doing so, Dash, who could run at super speed, was heavily injured because he refused to listen to his mother when she told him to work with her to beat the villain. He tried a super speed assault, only to land one attack; a headbutt to Fireslitter's armored chest that actually managed to crack the armor and seemed to weaken him, but this caused him to get the top of his suit wrecked and himself badly injured when he struck back with a furious blade attack.. When Elastigirl attempted to attack the villain, he easily overpowered her, knocking her unconscious and badly injuring her too. Mr. Incredible and Violet attacked Fireslitter in rage and, thanks to Dash's attack weakening him, managed to defeat him. Afterwards, they rushed the two injured Supers to the hospital and here we are now. Right now, Mr. Incredible and Violet were sitting in the waiting room with bandaged injuries, waiting to hear any update on Elastigirl and Dash. A nurse came out from the back and walked towards them.

"How are they, nurse?" Violet asked.

The nurse smiled, "They're going to be just fine. You can go back and see them in a bit." she said, making Mr. Incredible and Violet sigh and smile in relief.

In the medical room, Dash and his mother were lying in side-by-side beds. Elastigirl stirred for a bit before she opened her eyes. She looked around for a bit before realizing she was in the hospital. She slowly sat up, wincing whenever she felt pain. She looked to her left and saw Dash lying in the bed. She stretched her arm and rubbed his face with a warm smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay, honey." she said before Dash started to stir. He then opened his eyes.

He let out a hiss of pain, "OW!" he moaned before he noticed his mother's hand on his cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Dash asked. Elastigirl nodded. Dash then felt a pang of guilt. "Hey, Mom, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." he said, looking down.

Elastigirl frowned, seeing Dash start to cry, "Hey, honey, don't cry. It's not your fault I got hurt." she said.

"Yes, it is!" Dash sobbed, "If I had listened to you, neither of us would be here! I just wanted the glory! I'm so stupid!"

Elastigirl gasped before she started rubbing his back, "No, you're not." she said, trying to comfort him. After a while, Dash stopped crying, but was still saddened.

"Hey, Dash, think about this. You did weaken Fireslitter by headbutting him. You're getting stronger just like your father. If it hadn't been for that, your father and sister might not have been able to beat him and bring us here." she said with a smile, cheering Dash up.

"Thanks, Mom." Dash said, smiling before he asked, "Do you really think I'm going to be like Dad?"

Elastigirl nodded, "I sure do, Son Goku." she said with a giggle before she gave him a noogie, making him laugh.

Dash then looked at his mom and asked her, "Mom, next time, I'll be sure to listen to you. In fact, from now on, I'm gonna try to work with everyone as a team better than I do now."

She then took his hand in hers and told him, "That's good, honey. Sweetheart, no matter what challenge comes our way, me and you will face it together, as mother and son." with a smile.

Dash smiled, "You promise?"

Elastigirl nodded, "I promise."

Dash then felt sleepy and yawned before he laid back on his pillow and fell asleep. Elastigirl smiled and stretched her neck so she could kiss his forehead. She stretched back to normal before she said, "Momma loves you, sweetheart. Good night." and fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer your question, Incrediblesfan1, yes, I can make a beach chapter. It will be the next one since this one was still being worked on at the time of your request.**

Chapter 2: Fallout.

Things were a little rocky in the family car as Dash just glared out the window with his arms crossed. Violet, who was sitting beside him, sighed, as she knew the reason why. Helen looked in the rearview mirror at her son and sighed.

"Dash." she said, trying to get her son's attention, but he didn't turn his head. Helen sighed heavily as she pulled up to the driveway. The minute he opened the car door, Dash ran into the house and slammed the door.

"Mom, I told you what you did was a bad idea." Violet said as she and her mom walked into the living room.

"I know, Violet, but I didn't have a choice." Helen said.

Later, at dinner, Bob looked at Dash, who was merely picking at his steak with his fork, "What's the problem, champ?" he asked.

"He's upset because I didn't let him go to that track meet yesterday." Helen explained.

Dash glared at her, "I told you my team was counting on me to help them win, but you just had to drag me off to fight that villain, didn't you?! Now, my whole team is mad at me because they lost without me! We could've won that big trophy, but you ruined everything!" he said angrily.

"Young man, don't you take that tone with me!" Helen said in a strict tone.

"Shut up!" Dash yelled, making his mom gasp in shock before she started to say something, only for Dash to interrupt her, "When are you going to consider that my friends are just as important as any villain?! It was just one master robber! You could've taken him without me, but you had to go and do something as stupid as what you did!" he hollered, turning his whole family speechless.

Helen felt tears coming to her eyes before she fought them back and got angry, "Dashiell Robert Parr, you are grounded! You do not need to treat me this way! Go to your room!" she shouted, pointing at the hallway. Dash did so, but not before glaring at her and saying, "I hate you." making her gasp loudly. He then stormed to his room and slammed the door. The rest of the family just stared after him before Helen started crying.

Later that night, she got angry and decided that if he wasn't going to talk to her with respect, she wouldn't talk to him at all. From that day on, Dash and his mother had nothing to say to each other, refused to work together against villains and much more.

A couple of days later, at dinner, Bob asked Dash, "Hey, how was school?" only to notice that Dash wasn't at the table and neither was his chair. He looked around before he saw Dash sitting on his chair in the living room, watching TV, with his plate of mashed potatoes and steak on his lap.

"Hey, Dash, why don't you come sit with us?" Violet called.

Dash looked at her then at Helen, who was looking back at him, "If I have to sit by her, forget it!" he said before he resumed watching Dragon Ball Super. Bob and Violet looked worried.

The next day, Dash walked out of school only to see his dad's blue car there. He didn't even have to ask why he was there because he knew why. At this point, it seemed like things were only going to get worse.

However, one night, as Dash was going to bed, he caught a glimpse of something in his video game drawer. He walked over and pulled out a receipt. He looked at it and saw it was the receipt for Sonic Forces, a new Sonic game set to release in a month. He gasped in shock when he remembered something.

(Flashback)

Dash ran into the house crying, past his mother who was washing dishes. She walked to his room and found him crying on the bed. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked as she walked over to his bed.

Dash looked up at her, "A bully stole my money. I was going to use it to pre-order Sonic Forces. It'll be out by the time I save it up again!" he said between sobs. Helen looked sad for Dash before she smiled.

"I'll be right back, honey." she said before she walked out, Dash watching her with curiosity. Helen came back a few minutes later with something in her hand.

"Dash, you've been keeping your grades up quite well in school, so I'm going to give you this. Use it to pre-order that game." she said with a smile as she handed Dash $43. Dash looked at her in surprise before he asked, "You mean it?"

Helen nodded. Dash smiled a wide smile before he hugged her and said, "You're the best, Mom."

(End Flashback)

Dash looked at the floor in sadness. His mom was nice enough to do that for him and that was the thanks she got from him? He felt like a total brat. He collapsed on the bed and cried his heart out.

'I'm sorry, Mom. I'll make this up to you! I promise!' he thought while sobbing hysterically. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"A-HA!" he said, snapping his fingers.

On Friday, Dash went out somewhere after school, taking his Super suit with him. Bob and Violet were curious as to where he went. Helen, who was currently out shopping, was too, but was troubled too much to think about it. Bob turned on the TV and the channel it was on was broadcasting a singing contest.

"Now, folks, give it up for our next contestant, Speed Demon of the Incredibles!" the announcer said as Dash, in his Super suit, came out waving at the applauding crowd. Bob and Violet were surprised.

Dash then spoke into the microphone, "Before I start. I just wanna say that this song is for my mom, Elastigirl. Things have been rough between me and her for the past few days and it's been hard for me and her, so I hope she and you guys like it." he said before he started.

(SONG OWNED BY RESPECTIVE OWNERS.)

It takes a lot to know what is love

It's not the big things, but the little things

That can mean enough

A lot of prayers to get me through

And there is never a day that passes by

I don't think of you

You were always there for me

Pushing me and guiding me

Always to succeed

You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

'Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan

God has been so good

Blessing me with a family

Who did all they could

And I've had many years of grace

And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face

I wanna thank you for what you've done

In hopes I can give back to you

And be the perfect son

Back at the Parr house, Bob and Violet were smiling widely while, out on her way back, Helen, who was listening to the contest on the radio in her car, was smiling and starting to cry.

You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

'Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan

You showed me how to love

You showed me how to care

And you showed me that you would

Always be there

I wanna thank you for that time

And I'm proud to say you're mine

You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

'Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan

'Cause mom you always were,

Mom you always were

Mom you always were,

You know you always were'

Cause mom you always were... the perfect fan

The audience applauded uproariously as Dash took a bow before he said into the microphone, "I love you, Mom." earning an, "Aww." from the audience. Suddenly, the auditorium doors opened and everyone looked to see Elastigirl coming in. She walked through the crowd and walked on stage.

"Thank you, Speed Demon. I loved every single minute of it. I love you too." she said before Dash ran into her arms and the two of them shared a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Day at the Beach.

Dash was sitting in his room, playing his Game Boy, when his mom suddenly ran in the door

"Dash, suit up! There's a report of a vicious shark attacking the beach!" she said before hurrying to find her suit. Dash quickly saved his game and found his suit.

A little while later, the two of them arrived at the beach, where people were on the run from a 25-foot great white shark.

"Well, looks like Bruce here is pretty mad." said Dash before he and his mother ran toward where the shark was. Dash then ran on the water and stomped on the shark's head, making it get mad and jump out of the water. Luckily, Dash was able to speed away as his mother stretched her arm and harshly punched the shark in the eye, blinding it for a few minutes, giving Dash enough time to use his super speed and her to use her elasticity to punch out the shark's teeth, causing it to swim away in fear.

"Bye-bye, Nemo." Dash said, waving at the shark arrogantly.

Elastigirl high-fived him before he got an idea and he asked, "Hey, Mom, think we could spend some time here on the beach today?"

Elastigirl smiled widely at the idea and said, "Sure, honey. I'd love that!" She and Dash then returned to their house and grabbed some beach clothes and beach things before returning to the beach.

"Hey, Mom, can we go swimming?" Dash asked as they set down their beach chairs.

"Sure, Dash." Helen answered with a smile. After setting up their chairs, Dash and Helen went into the ocean and swam around for a while before Dash got her attention and used his thumbs to squirt her with water.

"Hey! All right, two can play at that game!" Helen said before she did the same thing, starting a fight between them, causing them both to start laughing. After some time, they ended up in the deep part of the ocean, where Helen held Dash up at any large waves. Afterwards, they went back to the shore and dried off. As Helen was drying off, Dash made something in the sand.

"Hey, Mom! Look what I made!" Dash said. Helen lifted her towel from her face and was surprised to see perfect sand pictures of her and Dash.

"It's lovely, sweetheart." Helen said as she took a picture of it before taking a selfie of her and Dash in front of them.

A few minutes later, Dash was playing in the sand while Helen sat in her chair watching him. Suddenly, Helen got an idea.

"Dash, how about we go collecting shells?" Helen asked, picking up her bucket.

"All right!" Dash said, getting his bucket.

The two of them walked down the beach, picking up any cool shells they found in the sand and putting them in their buckets. After a while, Dash had collected so many shells that he couldn't lift his bucket.

"Hey, Mom, can you give me a hand with my bucket, please?" he asked Helen, who had set hers by her beach chair.

She looked at him and said, "Sure, Dash." with a smile as she walked over and took the handle and lifted it while Dash held the pail part. They worked together to carry it back to the chair.

Afterwards, they swam for a while longer before making an awesome sandcastle and taking pictures with it.

Afterwards, before they decided to pack up and go home, Helen asked Dash, "Hey, Dash, wanna go get some ice cream?"

Dash smiled widely at that. "Yeah!" he answered. The two of them then went to an ice cream parlor near the dock and had some cones before playing at the arcade nearby.

By now, it was sunset and Dash and Helen were back in their average clothes as they headed to the car.

"Hey, Mom, today was great. Thanks for taking me to the beach." Dash said as they drove home.

Helen smiled at him, "You're welcome, Dash." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS GO TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST OF CHAPTER 3 AND THIS ONE.

Chapter 4: Dash Away.

The Incredibles had just arrived home after beating a powerful villain and were pretty exhausted.

"Whew, who would've thought such a pathetic looking villain could be so strong? Right, Dash?" Violet asked as she took off her mask. Dash didn't answer, instead looking at the floor. Something had been troubling him all day, his family could tell, but it was unknown what it was.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Dash said before he walked upstairs and to his room.

Elastigirl looked troubled as she watched him go, "What's been eating at him?" she asked herself.

Later that evening, Dash didn't come down for dinner, making Helen more worried. She decided to try and find out what was bugging him.

She went to his door and knocked, "Dash? Can I talk to you?" No answer.

She knocked again, "Honey?" she asked. Still no answer.

"What is wrong with him?" Helen asked as she turned the doorknob and opened the door. She looked only to see Dash wasn't anywhere in his room. His Super suit was also gone.

"Dash?" Helen called before she noticed that his window was open. She gasped and rushed over before looking out the window.

"DASH?! DASH?!" Helen hollered, causing Bob and Violet to rush into the room.

"What's wrong, Mom?!" Violet asked.

"Dash is gone! So is his suit!" Helen said in panic, causing Bob and Violet to get worried.

"Well, then let's get out there and find him!" Bob said as he and Violet rushed to get their suits, Violet stopping to say, "I'll call Lucius, Mirage and Edna! They can help us!"

Helen looked back out the window in worry before she rushed to find her suit. After half an hour, Frozone, Edna and Mirage showed up.

"Why would Dash just run off like that?" Frozone asked as he and Mr. Incredible searched downtown.

"I don't know. But, whatever the reason, it must have been something heavy. He was troubled by something all day, but he wouldn't say what." Mr. Incredible answered as they came to an empty sector of the downtown area.

"Speed Demon! Speed Demon! Where are you?!" Mr. Incredible called.

"Yo, Speedo! Where are you?!" Frozone called.

Meanwhile, Violet, Mirage and Edna were searching the neighborhoods.

"Speed Demon! Come out wherever you are!" Violet called.

"Speed Demon, dahling, come out of hiding already!" Edna called.

"Speed Demon, where are you?!" Mirage called.

After a while, the three girls stopped and looked around before sighing.

"What possible reason would Dash have to do something like this? If he's upset, I can understand going to his room or just moping around the house. But running away?" Violet asked.

"I know. That is really unlike him." Mirage said.

"He's around here somewhere. We just have to keep looking, dahlings." Edna said before they resumed searching.

At the same time, Elastigirl was searching main parts of the city from the rooftops, unable to contain her worry.

"Speed Demon! It's me! Please come out wherever you are!" she called as she reached near the edge of the main sector. She searched around there for a while longer before she decided to regroup with the others.

"No luck. He wasn't anywhere downtown." Frozone said.

"Nowhere in the suburbs either." Violet said.

"The main sector wasn't where he was either." Elastigirl said before everyone sighed.

Suddenly, Mirage had an idea, "Wait, we've been searching in all the wrong places! Let's try and think of the places he likes and split up and search them!" she said.

"Mirage, you are a genius!" Edna said.

"All right, let's see, he likes to hang out in the park, near GameStop and by the ice cream parlor. I'll cover the park. Bob, you and Lucius search near GameStop and you girls search near the ice cream parlor." Elastigirl said before everyone split up.

A little while later, Elastigirl arrived at Metroville Park, where there was a playground, several trees and benches, and a baseball stadium. She walked onto the playground and looked on the slides and swings, but there was no sign of Dash. She then decided to search the stadium. She walked past the trees, but, she heard something. It sounded like someone crying. She looked around before looking up into the trees. She gasped when, in a tall tree, she saw Dash with his face buried in his knees.

"Dash! It's your mother!" Elastigirl called.

Dash looked up and was surprised to see her as she walked over to the tree and asked, "What are you doing up in that tree?"

"Staying somewhere where I won't be a bother to you." Dash answered before he buried his face back in his knees.

Elastigirl looked worried before she stretched her arms and brought Dash out of the tree. When her arms were back to normal length, she held Dash in front of her and asked, "What are you talking about, sweetie?"

Dash just kept his head down, tears dripping off it. Elastigirl sighed before she took him and sat him and herself down on a bench.

"What's the matter, Dash? Tell me what you've been troubled about." she said.

Dash sighed sadly before he looked at her, "I've been feeling bad because of how I've been towards you before and after the Omnidroid thing. I always argued or disrespected you whenever it came to sports. Even after that, I just kept asking for more and I'm still arguable when it comes to other things. I just felt bad for it all and I also felt like you don't love me anymore because of it." he explained before he started crying again.

Elastigirl was speechless, she couldn't believe her son felt that way. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Honey, listen. You should never feel like that. I know why you didn't agree with me about not going out for sports. You were just eager, every child like you is. You knew I was doing the right thing, you just didn't want to admit it. If you feel ungrateful, you shouldn't at all. I was more than happy to do everything else for you, that's what a mother's for. I can understand why you're an arguable person. You're just stubborn and sometimes you misunderstand my intentions. A lot of parents are misunderstood by their children and you're just another child who doesn't understand his parents sometimes. I don't ever want to hear you say that you don't feel like I don't love you anymore again. There is nothing that you can do that will ever make me stop loving you, and that I want to make a promise to you." she said with a smile.

Dash just looked at her before he threw himself into her arms and cried on her shoulder as he hugged her. Elastigirl just kept her smile as she hugged him back and started rocking him back and forth.

"Shh...Shh...Just let it all out, Dash. It's okay. Momma's here. Momma's right here. I promise it's okay." Elastigirl said as Dash continued to cry on her shoulder.

After some time, Dash stopped crying and looked at his mother with a smile. Elastigirl smiled back before she pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his face.

"I love you, Mom." Dash said.

"I love you too, Dash." Elastigirl said before they got off the bench and walked to the sidewalk.

"Are you hungry?" Elastigirl asked.

Dash nodded, "I never did have dinner, did I?" he asked with a chuckle.

Elastigirl chuckled, "All right then. Let's go to your favorite restaurant. Whatever you want, it's on me." she said before she hoisted him onto her back and gave him a piggyback ride to his favorite restaurant. As she went there, she contacted the others, who had regrouped through a communicator and informed them she had found him and where they were going, relieving them


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Incrediblesfan1, that party idea is great!

Chapter 5: Fear.

Elastigirl looked at the clouds building over the trees and as the wind blew, she could tell that a storm was on its way. She and Dash had been sent on a mission to a rainforest to rescue an NSA agent that had gotten stranded there after his transportation was destroyed. They had just about reached where he was located before night started to fall on the jungle. The two of them decided to set up camp in a cave that they had found. Dash had already set up his sleeping bag and was sitting on it playing his Nintendo 2DS.

"How's the weather look, Mom?" Dash asked as he paused his game.

"Looks like there'll be a thunderstorm, Dash." Elastigirl answered as she sat on her sleeping bag and took off her boots.

Dash looked alarmed, but smirked as he saved his game, "So what? A little storm's not gonna stop us from finding that agent." he said with pride.

Elastigirl smiled. "That's my Dash. Always confident in the face of danger." she said before laying down and going to sleep, Dash doing the same soon after.

As they slept, the storm began. Rain was falling like confetti as thunder and lightning rumbled and flashed. Dash was sleeping soundly when a bright lightning flash woke him up. He looked outside the cave and looked outside. He was surprised to see the rain pouring down as heavy as it was, but got scared when lightning flashed with a tremendous clap of thunder at the same time.

He quickly scrambled out of his sleeping bag and over to his mom's. He shook her arm, "Mom, Mom, please wake up!" he whispered in a frightened tone.

Elastigirl stirred for a bit before she woke up. She looked and saw Dash beside her.

"What's wrong, Dash?" she asked as she sat up.

"I-I-I-I'm scared, this storm's scaring me." Dash said as he sat beside her.

"I thought you weren't scared of it." Elastigirl said.

"I was just trying to be brave. I didn't want you to think I was a chicken." Dash said, feeling very ashamed.

"Dash, honey, quit thinking that. Just because you're scared of a storm doesn't mean that you're a coward." Elastigirl said with a smile before she walked him back to his sleeping bag.

"Would you like me to stay by you until you fall asleep?" she asked.

Dash nodded, "Okay." his mother said as she sat beside him and comforted him whenever he got scared. After some time, he eventually fell asleep. Elastigirl smiled as she tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Dash. I love you." Elastigirl said before she walked back to her sleeping bag.

By the next morning, the storm had passed and the sun shone from a clear, cloudless sky.

Elastigirl yawned as she woke up and stretched. She looked and smiled when she saw Dash sleeping like a rock. She smiled even wider when she saw the sun rising over the trees of the rainforest. She ran to the entrance of the cave and watched the sun rise before she ran back in and shook Dash awake.

"Dash, it's morning, wake up." she said. Dash stirred for a second before he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Mom." Dash said with a smile when he saw her.

"You did it, honey. You slept right through that storm. Come outside and look at how it is now." Elastigirl said. Dash ran at super speed to the cave's entrance and saw the sun rising above the trees.

Suddenly, Elastigirl's communicator rang.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered it.

"Elastigirl, this is Rick. We're calling off your search. A team who went there on an excavation ended up finding the agent and bringing him back to HQ. Return home whenever ready." Rick said through the communicator.

"Copy that." Elastigirl said before she hung up the communicator. She then looked beside her and saw that Dash wasn't there.

"Dash, where'd you go?" Elastigirl asked before she heard Dash call, "Hey, Mom!"

She looked and saw him on a bent vine, going back and forth on it, like it was a swing.

"Having fun?" Elastigirl asked as she walked over and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah! You gotta try this!" Dash said.

Elastigirl climbed up the tree and found a vine like his and swung beside him for a while before they decided to head back home, swinging through the trees from vine to vine like Tarzan.


	6. Chapter 6

CREDIT TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST.

Chapter 6: What Is Dash Up To?

Dash awoke with a loud yawn as the sun shone in through his window. As he looked at his clock and saw it was 7:00 in the morning, he suddenly got worried. He rushed into the living room, where his mom was alone and sipping her coffee.

"Mom! Mom!" Dash said frantically.

"What is it, Dash?" Helen asked as she looked at him. Dash reached into his pocket and pulled out two small plastic cards. He handed them to his mother and she saw that they were a gift card and an appointment time card to a very famous nail salon called Brand Slapping Nail.

"Wow, honey! Is this from you?" Helen asked. Dash nodded. Helen kneeled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Dash, will you tell your dad and sister where I am once they get up?" she asked. Dash gave her a thumbs-up before she went to go get her purse.

As she walked out the front door, she looked at Dash and said, "Be back after while, kiddo." before getting into the car and driving off.

Dash watched her go before he pulled out several walkie-talkies and said into them, "The eagle has left the nest." That's when Bob and Violet came out of their rooms.

"Are you sure we'll be hearing about something important, Dash?" asked Violet.

"Yep." Dash said with a nod before there was a knock at the door. Bob went over and opened it and was surprised to see that Mirage, Lucius and Edna were waiting there with presents.

"Good morning, Bob." Edna said as the three of them walked in and set their gifts behind the couch.

"It's nice to see you all, but what brings you here?" Bob asked.

"Dash said he would call us here this morning for something important. By the way, Dash, we brought the things you asked us to, but you never said why." Mirage said.

"Well, you're all about to find out." Dash said. He then explained why he had asked them to get what he had told them to and why he had the three guests come over. Once he was finished, everyone was interested.

"Well, kid, you really thought this through." said Lucius.

"Yeah, I think Mom's really gonna like this." Violet said.

"Thanks, everyone, but we better get started. I sent her to an appointment that I scheduled for this morning. That should give us about an hour to put all of this together and be ready when she gets back." Dash said. After that, everyone went to assigned stations. Bob and Lucius and Edna worked in the living room, Mirage worked in the kitchen, and Dash and Violet worked on the ceiling. A little while later, Dash looked out the window and saw Helen approaching on her motorcycle.

"The eagle's returning to the nest!" he called, causing everyone to scramble. Helen parked her motorcycle and walked into the house.

"Honey, you won't believe what happened! I was the 100th customer and ended up getting a free nail treatment and some cool nail designs!" Helen called as she entered, only to see the lights in the living room were off and no one was around.

"Hello? Bob? Dash? Violet? Jack-Jack?" she called, but got no answer.

She walked into the living room and saw a cord that had a note that said, "Pull." She looked confused as she reached and pulled the cord. Suddenly, there was a loud pop above her. She quickly looked at the ceiling and saw something falling out of a pinata. She watched as it unraveled into a banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

That's when the lights cut on and everyone popped out from behind the furniture and said, "Surprise!" with Mirage holding a cake and Dash and Violet holding presents. Helen looked shocked but surprised at the same time as everyone walked over.

"Happy birthday, Helen." Bob said before giving her a kiss.

Helen smiled, "Thank you, everybody." she said.

"You should really thank Dash, Mom. He had this whole thing planned from the start." Violet said, patting Dash on the back. Helen looked surprised as she looked at Dash.

"Dash, is that true?" she asked in disbelief.

Dash smiled and said, "Yeah. I gave you the salon stuff as a way to make this party a surprise. Everyone here helped me out. Also, I know you'd probably want to wait to open your gifts, but I just can't wait for you to open mine." before he handed her a rolled up piece of paper. Helen took it and unrolled it. She saw a picture of her in her Super suit hugging Dash with a halo and wings. Above it in black were the words, "Thank You for being the angel that God sent from Heaven to be my hero of a mother. I love you, Mom." Helen read this and started to cry tears of joy as she looked at Dash, who was smiling back at her. She got on her knees and scooped Dash up in a tight hug.

"Dash, you've given me the best birthday I could ever ask for. I'm so proud to be your mother." she said.

Dash hugged her back and said, "You're welcome, Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Incrediblesfan1, the movie theater chapter will come after Chapter 11, due to this one and the next four being part of an arc.

Chapter 7: The Mysterious Substance.

Helen awoke in the early morning with a quiet yawn. She looked to see Bob still snoozing and quietly snuck out of their bedroom. She walked a little down the hallway and saw Dash heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dash." she said with a smile.

Dash turned around and smiled back as he said, "Good morning, Mom." before going into the kitchen and coming back with two chocolate bars.

He tossed one to his mom, who told him, "Get your bag, honey. I'm planning on us going camping." Dash nodded before he rushed upstairs to grab his bag. Helen sat in the chair and watched TV while eating her chocolate bar.

Suddenly, Dash came back with his bag in his hand and asked, "Mom, was there oil in the roof of that cave we stayed in during the storm?"

Helen looked at him and said, "I don't think so. Why?"

Dash unzipped his bag and Helen saw it was empty except for a strange black blob.

"That doesn't look like oil, Dash." Helen said before she stuck her finger in it.

When she pulled out her finger with a bit of the black goo on it, it started to move, surprising them both as it crawled off Helen's finger and into the palm of her hand, where it formed itself into a ball and bounced off it and back into the bag.

"That's weird." Helen said as they both stared at the black goo in the bag as it started to move around.

Dash quickly zipped it up and said, "Let's ask the NSA scientists." Helen nodded in agreement.

About 30 minutes later, they were at the NSA front desk in their Super suits.

Dash rung the bell, but no one came to the desk. "Hello?" he called before ringing it again. "Hello?" he called a little louder this time.

Mirage walked in from the back room, yawning.

When she fully opened her eyes and saw Dash and Elastigirl at the front desk, she asked, "Dash, Helen, what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"We're sorry if we disturbed you, Mirage, but we need your crew to analyze something we think came from the cave we stayed in during our search for that lost agent." Elastigirl said as Dash unzipped the bag and showed her the black substance.

Mirage looked at it for a few minutes before she stuck her fingers into it and looked at it.

"It looks like it might be tar or oil, is all I can say." Mirage said before the goo suddenly spread over her hand and formed into a glove, shocking all three of them.

"Tar or oil can't do that." Elastigirl said as Mirage slowly slipped off the glove and dropped it into the bag, where it dissolved back into the rest of the goo.

"I see. Just leave it with us and hopefully we should have it figured out in 24 hours or less." Mirage replied with a smile before she took the bag to the back.

As Dash and Elastigirl returned home, Dash said, "I don't know why, but for some strange reason, I have a bad feeling about that black goo."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: There Goes The Neighborhood.

A day later, Helen and Dash were sitting on the couch in their pajamas, watching cartoons. Violet had gone on vacation with Tony and his family and Bob was away on a business trip.

"Ah, nothing like just chilling in your PJs and watching early morning TV, right, Dash?" Helen asked her son, who was eating some cereal.

"You said it, Mom." Dash said.

Suddenly, the TV picture went black, confusing Dash and Helen before it cut to a yellow screen that said EBS in big blue letters.

"What's EBS mean, Mom?" Dash asked.

"Emergency Broadcast System." Helen answered.

"This is the Emergency Broadcast System for the residential Metroville area. There is a situation building in the city and suburbs. All residents are advised to find a safe place and stay there. If you live in the suburbs, there is an emergency shelter right close to the area's exit. If you live in the urban sector, there is a local evacuation center located on Avenue 112." a voice on TV said before a large stone flew through the window and smashed the screen. Dash and Helen ducked before they looked behind them to see people running for their lives amidst a smoking and half-destroyed neighborhood.

"What's going on?!" Dash asked before he and his mother ran to get their suits and sent Jack-Jack to the NSA by a teleporter they had developed.

Dash and Elastigirl ran out the door and stared at the devastation that had befallen their neighborhood before they heard something growling behind them. They looked and saw on their roof, a creature that was colored a bluish-black, was dripping some kind of black goop off itself, had sharp four-fingered claws, white angry-looking eyes, sharp teeth and three-clawed feet.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Dash asked as it roared before leaping at them. They ran away as it jumped and landed on the car. Dash grabbed his baseball bat and hit in the face, knocking it off and buying him and his mother enough time to get into the car and drive off. The creature quickly got back on its feet and rushed after the car, only to change its mind when it saw another person and decided to chase them instead. Elastigirl quickly cut on the radio, which had all its current stations tuned to the Emergency Broadcast System.

"...information for local evacuation centers. If you live in suburban Municiberg, there is an evacuation shelter located on 5th Avenue. If there is no activity where you live, stay inside and lock all doors and windows. This is the Emergency Broadcast System for the greater Tri-City Area. If you live in suburban Westburg, there is no current information available at this time. Please stay inside and lock all doors and windows. Metroville Park is no longer considered a safe haven. Please avoid the stadium and proceed to other locations." The radio droned on as Dash and Elastigirl rode into the city, all the while, seeing more people on the run from more of the exact same creature that had attacked them. Some of them were breaking windows, injuring innocent people, destroying cars and causing fires. "That's it. This stops right now!" Elastigirl said as she stopped the car and her and Dash ran out into the chaos.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Danger!

Elastigirl ran up to one of the creatures and punched it in the mouth before it had time to react, knocking out most of its teeth, but causing it to get angry as it swiped at her with its claw, which she blocked successfully, but ended up getting cuts on her arm and a sharp pain in it, which made her wince, but she still fought off the monster and went on to make monkeys out of the other ones.

Meanwhile, Dash was confronting a whole swarm of the creatures. He rushed towards one at super speed and beat it easily, causing it to fall back and splatter into a puddle which eventually dissolved. Its friends rushed at the young Super in anger to avenge their fallen leader, only for him to give them the same treatment, albeit getting a few cuts and bruises here and there.

Elastigirl, in the meantime, had just beaten the last of the creatures outside a ruined building that frightened citizens were hiding in.

"That'll teach you to flap your jaw. Say hi to your dentist for me." Elastigirl said as the hiding citizens cheered for her.

"Yeah! Elastigirl! You rock! You go, girl!" many of them shouted as she smiled at them before directing them to an emergency shelter, which they quickly made their way to.

Dash had the other monsters on the ropes as they tried to swarm him, only for him to use his super speed to defeat them quick as a flash. His mother saw him and ran over as he landed on the ground after defeating the last one.

"Dash! Are you okay?" she called as she ran over.

"Yeah!" Dash called back as she reached him.

Elastigirl got on one knee and looked at his face, which had a few cuts here and there, as well as some bruises. The same went for his arms and legs.

"Sweetie, you're all cut up!" she said with worry.

Dash brushed his finger under his nose like Sonic as he said, "It's no problem. I can still fight. You're looking just as bad as me, though, Mom. If anyone should be worried, it should be me about you."

His mom smiled, "That's sweet, kid, but I still got the strength to go on." she said as she pumped her fist.

For the rest of the day, Dash and Elastigirl worked together to defeat the rest of the monsters along with the help of the NSA and a few other Supers as well as the army. By the time they were finished, it was nighttime. At Metroville Park's stadium, Elastigirl stretch-punched the final monster and watched in satisfaction as it splattered into a puddle before dissolving.

"Whew, I think that's the last of them." she said as Dash walked over and they shared a high-five.

Suddenly, Dash heard something. It sounded like something slithering.

"What's that sound?" he asked as he and his mother looked around before they noticed the black mass moving towards them.

"Woah, that stuff's moving!" Dash said, backing up in fear.

The mass stopped in front of them, causing them both to stare at it.

"Speed Demon, Elastigirl, we don't quite appreciate what you did to our army." said a voice that sounded gruff, as if belonging to a werewolf.

"Who said that?!" Elastigirl asked.

"We did." said the voice again. Dash and Elastigirl looked at the mass and saw it was starting to rise.

"You can talk?!" Dash and his mother asked at the same time, pointing at the mass in surprise.

"Also, what do you mean 'we'? There's only one of you." Elastigirl asked.

"We were two beings that allianced to form a single one." the mass answered as it rose to form a muscular humanoid shape that grew sharp five-fingered claws, three-clawed feet and a head.

"Who or what the heck are you?!" Dash asked as it grew white, mean-looking eyes.

"We…" the mass started as it formed a large white spider shape on the front and back of its chest before growing a large mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth that turned into an evil grin as a long, snake-like tongue came out from between the teeth.

"Are Venom." the creature said with a snarl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: VS. Venom.

"Venom?" Dash asked as they stared at the humanoid monster.

"Correct. You see, little boy, when you and your mother set up camp in that cave, We had been defeated by our previous host and we were curious to see what you two would think of a symbiote. So, we turned to a liquid-like state and fell from a crack in the roof and into your bag, where we remained idle until you found us. We were hoping you or your mother or that white-haired woman would be willing to hold on, but you decided to just treat us like a lab rat. That made us so mad, we broke out of that facility and broke ourselves down to create a symbiote army, which you defeated, as if we needed more salt added to the wound. Those pathetic agents never even stood a chance." Venom said,

"What did you do to Mirage, Rick and Edna?!" Elastigirl shouted.

"Yeah, and what is a symbiote?" Dash added.

"Actually, we didn't even bother with them. They ran away before we could attack. To answer your other question, a symbiote is an organism that thrives by bonding with another one." Venom answered before he unfolded his face and showed a human face. "In this case, the symbiote saw me, Eddie Brock, as worthy to be its host and now, look at us." the man said before Venom folded back over the human face and grinned.

"Either way, they're not important. What is is the fact that you two are about to face your destruction." Venom said before he rushed at the two, who prepared themselves as Venom launched at them. They dove out of the way as Venom sliced at them, only to miss and get a kick to both sides of his face from Dash and Elastigirl. He fell to the ground, holding his jaw.

"Lucky shot, but that's all you'll get!" Venom declared before he shot webs from the back of his hand that he caught Dash and his mother in before pulling the ends so that he slammed the two together, causing them big pain. Dash held the back of his head as he fell out of the webbing, with Elastigirl holding her sore back.

Dash gritted his teeth before he rushed towards Venom at super speed, narrowly avoiding his claw before landing many super speed punches and kicks to Venom's chest, actually forcing him back a bit before Elastigirl kicked and punched Venom to the face, making him stumble back with both hands covering his face.

Dash and Elastigirl smirked before Venom looked at them with an angry expression. He then spat out one of his teeth and said, "You're gonna pay for that." and before either of them could react, grabbed Dash and slashed him across the face, giving him a nasty cut across it that made him yell at the pain before he slammed him into the stadium wall multiple times.

"Get your hands off my son!" Elastigirl yelled as she rushed at Venom, who extended his arm and made his fist giant, punching Elastigirl in the gut and making her fall to the ground on her knees while clutching her stomach and coughing up spit. Venom then dropped Dash onto the ground and marched over to Elastigirl. He grabbed her by the hair and started punching her in the face and stomach, causing her great pain.

Dash slowly got up from the ground and his temper flared like a lit match when he saw his mother being beaten.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU OVERGROWN TAR PUDDLE!" Dash yelled in ultimate fury as he rushed and furiously beat Venom as hard as he could in the back of his head and his back, catching him off-guard and making him drop Elastigirl. Venom growled at Dash before he slashed at him, tearing his suit's arms and legs and giving him bad cuts as he flew back into the stadium's walls, making his injuries worse. Elastigirl slowly lifted her head and gasped when she saw Dash fighting unconsciousness and badly injured. Tears came to her eyes before she saw Venom step in front of her. She looked at the symbiote with anger.

"Aww, don't cry, Elastigirl. we'll make sure you die with your son." Venom said as he pointed at her before grabbing her and tossed her in the air before slashing her, badly injuring her and sending her flying into the wall beside Dash.

Dash looked at his mother with worry. She looked back at him with the same expression before they both had a look of fear as Venom approached them. They both struggled to their feet as he got closer.

Venom stopped and frowned, "You two just don't know when to quit, do you?" he asked before he smiled, "Well, we guess we'll just have to end you ourselves."

He then put his hand on his chin in a thinking manner, "Now, what would be the best way to clobber them and make sure they can't get back up again?" he asked himself.

"Hey, Dash, while he's thinking, I have an idea." Elastigirl whispered in her son's ear. Dash listened closely as Elastigirl whispered her idea.

"All right." Dash said before he rushed off, Venom catching sight of him fleeing.

"You want me, Venom? I'm right here! Come get me!" Elastigirl yelled.

Venom smirked, "As you wish." he said before rushing at her and extending his fist, her doing the same, starting a series of clashes that went on for a while. It abruptly ended when Venom felt something quickly slash him in the back, but he felt no pain. He looked behind him to see Dash holding a giant sword. He growled angrily before slapping the young Super away, knocking him into a wall and the sword right beside him. However, when it got stuck in the wall, it made a loud sound. That's when Dash and Elastigirl noticed Venom holding his head and writhing around while roaring like he was in pain, with symbiote pieces stretching off him.

Elastigirl looked, as did Dash before they both realized, "HE HATES LOUD NOISE!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beating The Symbiote.

Dash watched as Venom writhed in pain before he ran over to his mom.

"Mom, you used to work here for a summer job. Where's the loudspeaker?" he asked as he helped her walk.

"It's in the announcer booth. Come on." Elastigirl said before they started towards the entrance to the stands.

Unfortunately, Venom recovered at that moment.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" he shouted, shooting a web that he used to snatch Dash back.

"DASH!" Elastigirl shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Get to the announcer booth and hurry!" Dash shouted before he broke out of the web and started to fight back against Venom.

Elastigirl watched in worry before she grew determined and struggled to the announcer booth. She looked at the soundboard and loudspeaker controls.

"Let me see if I still remember how to work these things." she said before messing with the buttons, getting frantic when she saw Venom slam Dash into the ground.

"Come on, come on, you piece of trash!" Elastigirl said through gritted teeth before she hit a button that cut on the loudspeaker.

"YES!" she said before she thought for a minute before getting an idea.

Meanwhile, Dash was taking quite a beating from Venom, but still managing to hold his own.

"Come on, Venom, is that all you got?" Dash taunted.

"Shut UP!" Venom yelled, forming his hand into a giant axe and preparing to strike when all of a sudden…

(Song owned by Stan Bush.)

 _NEVER SURRENDER!_

Venom writhed in intense pain with roars of anguish as the symbiote stretches grew longer at the deafening rock sound of Stan Bush while Dash and his mother rocked out to it. Elastigirl stretched herself and punched Venom in the face, knocking him back before she stretched to get beside Dash.

"Are you okay, Dash?" Elastigirl asked, kneeling beside him and looking at his wounds.

Dash smirked, "Yeah. Now, let's kick some symbiote behind!" he said before he and his mother rushed towards the weakened symbiote monster.

 _You were born a fighter_

 _In the blood, a mighty warrior_

 _Driven by desire_

 _Glory calls, it's waiting for you_

 _When they try to break you down_

 _You can take it, that don't shake you_

 _When your back's against the wall_

 _The thrill of the fight's got you standing tall!_

Dash landed several super speed punches to Venom's chest, causing him harsh pain in the abdomen while Elastigirl landed two kicks to the side of his head, knocking him away. Venom growled as he attempted to get back up, but was once again subdued by the deafening music, the symbiote's pain growing worse as the stretching grew even longer and Venom's roars grew louder. Dash then rushed and sweep kicked Venom's legs, knocking him over and allowing Elastigirl to elbow him in the face, knocking him to the ground and causing the back of his head to harshly hit the ground.

 _NEVER SURRENDER!_

 _Never say die!_

 _You got the heart of a hero!_

 _NEVER SURRENDER!_

 _The will to survive_

 _You're standing strong in the eye of the storm_

 _Something keeps pushing you on_

 _Never Surrender!_

 _NEVER SURRENDER!_

At that point, the symbiote decided it couldn't take it anymore and crawled off Brock before slithering away.

"Oh no you don't!" Elastigirl said before she quickly grabbed an audio speaker and played the blaring music, causing the symbiote further pain before it burst into pieces that dissolved. Dash ran over and checked before he and his mother looked at each other before they started laughing. Dash then jumped into his mother's arms and she hugged him while they spun around, whooping and hollering in victory.

"We did it, Mom!" Dash said.

"We sure did, kiddo!" Elastigirl said.

Some time later, Brock was sent to jail and the two Incredibles were thanked by the police for defeating Venom. As they made their way home, Elastigirl looked at Dash, who she had on piggyback and she asked him, "Honey, would you like me to go with you to the doctor's office? You did get pretty badly beaten."

Dash shook his head, "If anyone needs to go to the doctor, it should be you, Mom. Venom gave you a pretty bad thrashing too." he said with a smile.

Elastigirl smiled before shaking her head too. "I guess neither one of us needs to go to medical attention. We're both too strong-willed to be weakened by a few scratches." she said before she held her fist to Dash.

"YEAH!" they both said as they fist-bumped.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: CREDIT GOES TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST.

Chapter 12: Movie Day!

Dash awoke early the next morning and walked out into the living room with a yawn.

"Good morning, honey." Helen said with a smile as she walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Mom." Dash said as hopped onto the couch beside her.

Helen cut on the TV and the two of them watched cartoons for a while before a trailer came on that said, "You've played his games, you've read his comics, you've watched his cartoons. But now, you can see him on the big screen!"

Dash was in awe as he watched a blue hedgehog with red shoes and white gloves raced through a forest busting up robots and freeing animals from them before he came face to face with a fat man with a mustache in a red and black suit.

"Time for another defeat, Eggman!" the blue hedgehog said with confidence.

"That goes double for you, Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he shot missiles at Sonic, who avoided everyone of them before flying towards the screen.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: THE MOVIE!" the announcer said as the words appeared on screen before, "NOW PLAYING"

Dash looked at his mom with glee and as she looked at him, he started bouncing around and asking, "Canwego?! Canwego?! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!"

Helen smiled, "Okay, Dash, just calm down a bit, alright?" she said before they went to get into daily clothes.

Afterwards, they headed to the movie theater, where they were showing Avengers: Infinity War, Deadpool 2, Star Wars, etc.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I have one adult and one child to see Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie?" Helen asked as she walked up to the ticket booth.

"Certainly. Enjoy." the man said before he handed them the tickets and 3D glasses.

After getting popcorn and drinks, Helen and Dash headed to the theater and sat through the previews before the movie finally started.

Dash and Helen watched in excitement as Dr. Eggman captured animals and stuffed them inside robots, only for Sonic to interfere with his plans. They clapped or laughed at any awesome or funny moments in the movie, such as the appearance of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow and Omega.

They actually got a little sad when Sonic's friends got mad at him and deserted him, only to stand up and cheer loudly with the entire audience when three cloaked figures revealed themselves to be Sonia, Manic and Queen Aleena, his family from the cancelled Sonic Underground series.

They then watched in pure awe as they worked together to fix Sonic's broken friendships and defeat Eggman using their Super forms granted to them by the Chaos Emeralds before laughing at Eggman throwing a temper tantrum over having his plan foiled. At the end, it had Sonic with everyone standing behind him staring at the sunset. They then rocked out to the credits playing the classic tunes of His World and Live and Learn.

As they left, Dash said, "Oh, man, that movie was AWESOME!"

Helen smiled before she remembered something, "Dash, I have a surprise for you." she said before handing him a box wrapped in green paper.

Dash took the box and curiously unwrapped it and was surprised to see two action figures of Aleena and Sonic.

"I saw them when I walked by a toy store the other day and I thought you might like them." Helen said.

Dash smiled, "Thanks, Mom." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTES: CREDIT GOES TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST. ALSO, INCREDIBLESFAN1, YOUR IDEA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I LIKE YOUR IDEA FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. GREAT IDEA TO HAVE VIOLET AND ELASTIGIRL STAR IN A SEQUEL!

Chapter 13: Mother's Day.

Dash was walking down the hall along with the rest of his family and they snuck to the bedroom to be sure that Helen was asleep. Dash looked and saw that Helen was asleep and waved his hand forward at the others as if to say, "Come on." Bob and Violet nodded as they hurried forward, Bob carrying something. Dash then ran and jumped on the bed beside Helen, shaking the bed and waking her up.

"Morning, Mom. Happy Mother's Day!" Dash said as he hugged her with Violet rushing in to do the same.

"Good morning, kids! Thank you!" she said before she hugged them back and Bob came in and kissed her.

"Happy Mother's Day, sweetheart." Bob said as he gave her a tray of breakfast with a card on it.

"Holy cow! This looks good!" Helen said as she looked over the tray of pancakes and bacon and waffles with a cup of tea.

"Hope you like it. Me and Dash made it ourselves." Violet said before she reminded her, "Don't forget our tradition either."

Helen smiled, "Don't worry, honey. I haven't." she said before starting on her breakfast.

After finishing breakfast, Helen opened her card and read, "Happy Mother's Day to an awesome mom who's flexible and incredible!" before seeing a picture of her drawn by Dash and Violet.

Helen smiled widely before giving her family another hug. She then looked at Dash and asked, "Ready for our day together, honey?"

"You bet!" Dash said.

You see, what they did on Mother's Day was that Dash would spend Mother's Day with Helen and Violet would spend the day after with her, and each year it was reversed to be the other way around.

Dash came out of his room a few minutes later and saw his mom dressed in her suit in front of the mirror.

"Hey, Mom, what are you doing?" he asked as he walked in.

Elastigirl turned around and smiled, "Oh, I'm just trying to find a good pose." she said before she turned back to the mirror and struck a pose where she crossed her feet, put one hand on her hip and flexed her arm.

She looked over it for a few minutes before she shook her head and said, "Nah, I think that one's taken." She looked back behind her and saw Dash was gone. She looked confused before…

"Mind if I join you?" Dash asked, making her jump. She looked and saw him beside her and in his suit too.

She smiled before answering, "No problem."

The two of them then spent some time posing in the mirror, Dash making many poses where he was pointing upward or looking confident. Elastigirl was making poses that made her look ready to attack, but she found none of them worked.

She looked at Dash and suddenly got an idea, "Hey, Dash, wanna see something cool?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said.

Elastigirl took a deep breath before she suddenly grew muscular, leaving Dash in shock.

"WOAH!" Dash shouted.

"Pretty cool, huh, Dash?" Elastigirl asked as she flexed her arm.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Dash shouted, jumping up and down.

Elastigirl smiled before she returned to normal.

"Are you as strong as Dad when you're like that?" Dash asked.

"No, I just do that to intimidate the bad guys. The last time I did it, a robber was crying to be taken to jail." Elastigirl answered.

"Hey, I found two great poses for us." Dash said before he looked in the mirror and did a pose like he did the first time he saw himself in his suit, the only difference being that he had his feet closer together and was standing up straight.

"Cool, honey." Elastigirl said with a smile before he turned to her.

"Here's the one I thought up for you." Dash said before he put his left leg out in front of him while moving his right leg a little bit to the right and bending it at the knee. He then put his left hand out in front of him and his right hand raised behind his head, looking like he was ready for a fight.

"Try it, Mom." Dash said. Elastigirl looked at herself as she struck the pose in the mirror and smiled widely.

"Nice thinking, Dash! I love this pose!" she said with glee.

Later, the two put their suits away and started playing video games, starting with Fortnite.

"Man, I'm not sure which is better, Fortnite or PUBG." Dash said as he and Helen ran alongside their team and defeated another one.

"I know, right?" Helen said before she noticed something in the game.

"What's that?" she asked as she gestured to a blue wormhole before someone stepped out of it. It was a man with purple skin and blue and gold armor and a golden gauntlet on his right hand.

"Thanos?!" Dash asked, recognizing the character from the Infinity War movie.

At that point, everyone started attacking the player who was Thanos, only to get mowed down. However, Dash and Helen held on and ran to safety, where they started attacking Thanos from a distance.

"Taking shots at the almighty Thanos-zilla!" Helen said, as she shot at him.

After some time, Thanos was low on health and the player who was controlling him was starting to get worried as he ran to find health. That's when Helen had an idea and she whispered it to Dash, who agreed.

They put on their XBOX LIVE headsets and Dash said, "Hey, Thanos! If you don't kill me, I'll lead you to some health packs!"

"All right." The player said as Thanos followed Dash's character into a half-wrecked house. He watched Dash's character go through a door before following him, only to get surprised by an explosion that killed Thanos. That's when Helen's character came from behind a crate, with her and Dash laughing as the other player raged.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU DO THAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the other player shouted before a crash was heard as Dash let Helen pick up the Infinity Gauntlet. Both her and Dash were surprised but laughing as the other player made more crashing noises over the mic.

"I think he's breaking stuff!" Dash laughed as he and Helen went on to win the match.

After that, they played a few Incredibles video games on the XBOX and Game Boy before they decided to have lunch. They got into the car and were about to leave when Helen's phone rang.

She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Helen, this is Rick. We have two villains attacking McDonald's." Rick said before he hung up.

"Well, Dash, looks like we have a fight. Hurry and grab your suit." Helen said before she and Dash ran to grab their suits before hurrying to McDonald's, where a woman in a blue and black outfit with green hair was scaring people inside the restaurant, with a smaller person in the same outfit with red hair beside her.

"Hey!" Dash shouted as he and Elastigirl entered.

The two figures turned around and the woman looked surprised, "Hello, Speed Demon and Elastigirl. I've waited a long time for a chance to fight you." she said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"My name is Mechana, and this is my son, Shock." the woman answered before she gestured to the boy, who gave a sly smirk.

"I don't believe this! How old is that kid?" Elastigirl asked.

"He is 10 years old, not that it's any of your business." Mechana answered before she ran at Elastigirl with her fist raised and started a fist fight between her and the Incredible that quickly turned into a slapping match.

"10 years old, huh? Same as me. But just because you're the same age doesn't mean I'm going easy!" Dash shouted as he rushed at Shock only to get sent flying back by a sudden burst of electricity.

"Good luck trying to get to me faster than I can shock you, Speed Demon." Shock said before he shot a beam of electricity at Dash, who managed to run away in time to avoid it. Dash stopped before he blew a raspberry, making Shock angry as he frantically tried to fry the speeding Super, only to miss at every shot.

Meanwhile, Elastigirl was on the ropes as Mechana used her powers to attack her with the cookers and drink machines, running the risk of her getting burned or cut as she also made machine parts and hot cooking oil fly at her. When Dash punched Shock aside and saw the drink Mechana was causing to spill, he got an idea.

"Hey, Mechana! You want a fight?! Try me!" he shouted, drawing Mechana's attention.

"All right, Speed Demon, you asked for it!" Mechana said with a smirk as she made a machine shoot a powerful stream of water at him. Dash then turned to Shock and punched him into the water, soaking him completely.

"Oh, you're taking the heat for that one, Speed Demon!" Shock said as he started to surge up electricity.

"Sorry, Shock, but I think you're gonna be the one taking heat." Dash said before Shock shot a powerful beam of electricity at him, only for Dash to pull out a mirror and reflect it right back, causing the boy to be hit and fried by his own attack as he yelled in pain. The poor boy then fell to the floor, knocked out.

Mechana took notice of this and shouted, "SHOCK!" in worry, allowing Elastigirl to catch her off guard and knock her out with a strong punch to the face.

Elastigirl brushed her hands together with a smirk as she walked over and looked down at her, "Do you want that whooping as a combo, with fries and a chocolate milkshake?" she asked in a taunting tone.

Dash then rushed over and the two of them exchanged a high-five as the hostages cheered.

"Thank you, Speed Demon and Elastigirl." the manager said as he walked over.

Dash smiled, "Just doing what we can to help out, sir." he said.

"If you would, it would be an honor if you had lunch here for Mother's Day. Unfortunately, as I much as I want to, due to my principles, I can't just give our food away to you. Maybe, I can give you a good discount, though." the manager said.

"Plenty good enough." Elastigirl said with a smile.

After getting their lunch, Dash and Elastigirl found a table and started eating. However, after Elastigirl had a sip of her Sun Drop, she let out a short, but loud, burp, making her quickly cover her mouth and blush in embarrassment.

"Excuse me." she said.

Dash smirked before he said, "You call that a burp? Watch this." before taking a sip of his Sprite. He then lightly hit his chest with his fist, letting out a quiet, but long burp.

Elastigirl looked at Dash in surprise before smirking confidently, "Are you challenging me?" she asked before she took another drink of Sun Drop, this time, her burp being longer and a little bit louder.

"Game on, Mom." Dash said before he took a big drink of Sun Drop, yielding a short, but louder burp.

This started quite a burping match amongst them, with the rest of the restaurant watching the cycle of Elastigirl switching between loud and quiet burps and Dash switching between short and long burps. At one point, Dash took a real long sip of Sprite and he let out a burp so big, it blew his mom's hair back

Everyone started laughing as Elastigirl quickly waved her purse around, trying to get rid of the smell of nuggets and fries mixed with Sprite, "Doggone!" she said, pinching her nose.

Dash held out his cup, "How about some more Sprite?" he asked his mom with a confident smirk as she looked at him in amusement.

"I think you've had enough." she said before she smirked and took another drink of Sun Drop and started letting out loud burps in short shots, making Dash cover his nose.

"I'm not gonna stop till your nose hair's singed out." Elastigirl laughed before she burped a loud and long burp that blew Dash's hair back. The two Incredibles laughed hysterically as they finished lunch and left.

"How did you enjoy your first part of Mother's Day, Mom?" Dash asked.

"I loved it. This has been one of the best Mother's Days ever, Dash. Thank you." Elastigirl said before she kneeled down and kissed his forehead.

Dash smiled, "Glad you enjoyed it, Mom." he said with a thumbs-up.


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: CREDIT GOES TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE REQUEST.

Chapter 14: Today Is Not Helen's Day.

Helen awoke in the early morning and headed to the kitchen after dressing in her everyday clothes to prepare breakfast.

"I can't wait for the kids to have those blueberry pancakes!" Helen said as she heated up the stove and put on pancakes. She tended to them for about five minutes before she headed to Dash and Violet's bedrooms and awoke them.

As she woke up Jack-Jack and fed him his bottle, Dash came into the bedroom in his school clothes and asked, "Mom, why do I smell something burning?"

Helen's eyes shot wide open, "The pancakes!" she shouted, rushing into the kitchen and quickly taking the pan off the stove, though, it didn't do much as they were already burnt to a crisp.

"Aw, crud." she said, disheartened as she dumped the burnt pancakes in the trash.

She turned around and saw Dash and Violet coming into the kitchen. As they did, Violet asked, "Hey, Mom, what's for breakfast?"

Helen sighed as she answered, "I was making these blueberry pancakes. But, it looks like you'll have to have these instead." before tossing them both Chocolate Fudge Pop-Tarts.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it, Mom. Pop-Tarts are better than nothing." Dash said with a smile, making Helen smile a small bit.

After quickly having breakfast, Helen got the kids into the car and dropped them off at school. However, on her way home, she suddenly heard a sputtering noise and her eyes widened in horror as the car slowed to a stop.

"Great, the engine's died." she said in exasperation as she slumped onto the steering wheel. She sighed before she called her husband and had him arrange a sitter for Jack-Jack before calling a mechanic.

After about a half an hour, the mechanic arrived and had a thorough look at the engine before he said to Helen, "All right, ma'am, we can have this towed to the shop and the engine replaced. Your total comes to $2,500."

Helen was shocked, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's the cost." the mechanic answered. Helen was annoyed, but paid the price with her credit card and started to walk home as she reflected on everything happening so far. Suddenly, she heard screaming and rushed to the house it came from, which was hers.

As she neared the front door, Kari burst out of it and grabbed the woman's shoulders, "Mrs. Parr, this isn't worth my pay!" she shouted before running off.

"Kari, wait!" Helen called before she decided to head inside. She ran in the front door, but instantly wished she hadn't.

Inside she found the living room in TOTAL RUINS. Chairs and tables were flipped over and burnt in some places, a vase was broken and there were smoke damage marks on the walls with Jack-Jack just sitting in the middle of it all, drinking his bottle and giggling when he saw his mother, who just stood speechless at all the devastation. She fell to her knees with her mouth agape in shock. She regained herself after a few minutes and put the baby to bed. She then collapsed on the couch with a tired sigh.

After a couple of hours, she got a call from her husband.

"Hey, Bob! Our date night still on?" she asked with eagerness.

"Sorry, honey, but I got another business meeting. I would if I could, but it's mandatory. If I don't go, I'll be fired." Bob said over the phone.

Helen was saddened, but sighed and said, "I understand, honey."

"I'll make it up to you, Helen, I promise." Bob said before hanging up.

Helen slammed the phone on a nearby table before she laid her head down on the couch in sadness.

"Shoot, not my day." she said in a very glum tone.

An hour later, Dash arrived home from school.

"Mom, I'm home!" Dash called.

Helen smiled a bit, "Welcome home, kid! Where's Violet?" she called, but still sounded sad.

Dash got a troubled look.

"Violet went to a friend's house for a sleepover." Dash said before he walked into the living room, where he saw Helen lying on the couch.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Dash asked as he walked over.

"Nothing. I just had a bad day." Helen said.

Dash looked worried, "Well, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

Helen shook her head, "Just leave me alone for now." she said.

Dash looked troubled as he walked to his room.

"I can't stand seeing Mom like this. I have to do something to cheer her up, but what?" Dash said as he finished up his homework. He thought for a few minutes before he got an idea.

PLAN A

A few minutes later, Helen decided to find something to eat as she walked to the kitchen. She was right in front of the cabinet when something started blaring. She covered her ears and looked around for it before she saw Dash holding an airhorn and doing the Running Man. She quickly stretched her arm and took the airhorn away.

"Dash, stop that before you wake up Jack-Jack. The last thing I need is for him to be disturbed." she said before finding a snack and going back to the couch.

PLAN B

The first attempt may have failed, but this didn't discourage Dash, as he was already thinking up something else.

"Okay, so that first one was a bit of a fiasco, but this should work." Dash said as he wrote down his plan on paper.

Meanwhile, Helen had put Jack-Jack to bed and was walking to her room when she heard someone say, "Ta-Da!"

She looked in the hallway and saw Dash wearing a rainbow afro wig and a polka-dot outfit.

"Da na na na na na na na, circus, Da na na na na na na na, afro circus, afro circus, afro circus, polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, AFRO!" Dash chanted while dancing goofily.

Helen chuckled a little, but still wasn't cheered up enough.

PLAN C

"All right, that worked a bit, but I'm gonna need something a lot bigger." Dash said as he sat on his bed and thought before he had a brilliant idea.

"A-HA!" he said, snapping his fingers.

After sometime, Helen, who was now lying on her bed, heard a knock at the door. She sighed before she got up and answered it, only to see a note attached to the glass screen door.

"Come to the backyard." Helen read. She shrugged before deciding to just go.

Once Helen went around the house, she was surprised to see a small makeshift stage set up.

"What's this?" she asked as she had a seat on the backyard swing.

Suddenly, a cloud of fog appeared on the stage and out of it came Dash dressed in an orange gi with a blue belt and undershirt and wristbands and wearing black boots with yellow bottoms and wearing a pointy haired black wig. Helen looked bewildered before she saw Dash's friend, Jerry, come out in a blue pajama-like undershirt, wearing over it plastic armor that had yellow shoulder pads and was mostly white except for the abdomen, which was yellow like the shoulder pads. He was also wearing a pointy haired black wig, but the hairstyle had it pointing upwards. He also had on white gloves and boots.

"Prepare yourself, Kakarot. Today's the day I finally beat you!" Jerry said.

"Don't be so sure, Vegeta!" Dash said before the two ran towards each other and started exchanging fake punches and kicks in a sparring match before Dash landed a strong fake punch, knocking Jerry back before he jumped back and put on a yellow spike haired wig and his hands together, as did Jerry.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me…" Dash started.

"Final Flash!" Jerry called as he shot a Super Soaker at Dash.

"HA!" Dash called as he also shot a Super Soaker. The two streams of water collided mid-air and Dash started to walk forward, forcing Jerry back before he dropped his Super Soaker and fell as he was blasted with water. Helen watched and actually started to smile. Once Dash stopped shooting, Jerry laid on the stage in a knocked out position. Helen clapped as Dash walked over and helped Jerry up.

"Good fight, Vegeta." Dash said.

Jerry turned away with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression as he said, "Hmph! Whatever, Kakarot."

Dash then asked, "Hey, do you remember what you said you'd do if I won?"

Jerry faked an angry expression before he pushed Dash away and said, "I'm a warrior, Kakarot. Real warriors don't act like clowns at a circus like you."

"Come on. We had a deal." Dash said.

"Fine." Jerry huffed before they both threw off their wigs, revealing rainbow afros.

"Da na na na na na na na, circus, Da na na na na na na na, afro circus, afro circus, afro circus, polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, AFRO!" Dash and Jerry chanted while dancing goofily.

Helen was holding her stomach as she laughed at the two of them making utter clowns of themselves. Dash smiled as he hopped off the stage and walked over, taking off the wig before asking, "Are you feeling better now, Mom?"

Helen stopped laughing long enough to say, "I sure am, Dash. Thanks for helping me cheer up, my little Super Saiyan." before kneeling down and giving Dash a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: Incrediblesfan1, your request is awesome! It will be after Chapter 18! Jokermask18, yours will come afterwards.

Chapter 15: After School Trouble.

Helen had picked up Violet from school and was currently on her way to get Dash.

"Dash said his class got to play video games today. I hope he had fun with his friends on his 3DS." Violet said as they neared Dash's school.

Helen pulled up and parked to look and see Dash, but instead of him coming out, she saw him flying out. He slammed back first into the car window, cracking it a bit before he fell to the ground. Helen and Violet quickly got out of the car and were terrified at seeing Dash beaten up, a broken Nintendo 3DS in his hand.

Helen quickly picked him up and lightly shook him, "Dash, it's me! Wake up! Please!" she said in worry.

Dash stirred for a bit before he opened his eyes and saw Helen and Violet.

"Hey, Mom, Violet." he said weakly with a smile as they smiled back.

"Who did this to you?" Violet asked before they heard someone laughing arrogantly. They looked at the school doors and saw someone coming out who had a mohawk and was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and a pair of green sneakers. The strange thing was that he was wearing a red cape and red colored spiked bracelets on his wrists.

"Oh, look, looks like the little squirt's mommy has come to give his wittle boo-boos a kiss." he said before laughing again. Helen and Violet glared angrily at him as he walked closer.

"Who are you, how old are you, and why did you do this to Dash?!" Helen shouted in anger.

"Name's Cletus. I'm 18 and the toughest kid in this whole school. The kid received my $2 treatment because he beat me in a match in Super Smash Bros for 3DS. I was undefeated and now everyone's making fun of me because I lost to a 10-year old kid." the boy said, clenching his fist.

"So you beat him up and broke his 3DS, just because you lost to him?!" Helen asked in anger.

"Yep." Cletus answered.

Helen glared at him before he handed Dash to Violet and said, "Violet, watch Dash. Mama's got some butt to kick." before walking over to Cletus while cracking her knuckles.

Cletus laughed, "Wow, I've seen some stupid things in my day, but this takes the cake."

Helen smirked, "The only thing stupid around here, besides your haircut, is you in general." she said, drawing an "Ooh" from the gathering students.

Cletus frowned, "Shut up and fight!" he shouted before he rushed towards Helen with his fist raised, only for her to move when he threw a punch at her, causing him to stumble before she sharply elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him flying to the ground, which he hit headfirst, getting a nasty scrape. He got back up holding his now bleeding head with a glare.

Helen smirked, "Is that the best you can do?" she asked before she held up her hand and made a motion that said, "Bring it on."

Cletus got mad as he rushed toward her again, only for Helen to slip behind him and grab him in a headlock. He futilely attempted to get out of it before Helen started punching him in the face and kneeing him in the gut, causing him heavy pain before she grabbed his shoulders and headbutted him right in the scrape, causing him more pain before she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back before he coughed up spit.

"What's wrong, Cletus? I thought you were the toughest kid in school, but it looks like you're really just a big fat WIMP!" Helen taunted, putting emphasis on the last word.

Cletus gritted his teeth before he shouted, "SHUT UP!" and ran at her with both his fists raised, only for Helen to catch both of them and push him back before grabbing his collar.

She then turned to the watching students and said, "I advise those with weak stomachs to turn away. This is about to get ugly."

Once those with weak stomachs did so, Helen really let Cletus have it. She punched him in the face multiple times before kneeing him in the gut about ten times before slapping him fiercely across the face. She stared at his face, which was badly bruised and bleeding before she harshly tossed him onto the sidewalk, causing him to hit it headfirst and fall unconscious.

Helen breathed a deep breath before cracking her neck with a smirk. The observing students stared in surprise before they cheered loudly. Helen turned towards them with a smile before she walked over to her kids. Dash was sitting in the car and clapping, as was Violet.

"Mom, that was awesome!" Violet said.

"Yeah, Mom, you rock!" Dash said.

Helen smiled wider before a few of Dash's friends came over.

"Dash, you're so lucky!" said a red-haired girl.

"Your mom was great!" said a blonde-haired boy.

"She was totally awesome!" said a black-haired boy.

Dash smirked, "Not awesome, incredible." he said, causing Helen to tear up a little.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Birthday Fiasco.

"What are you doing, Mirage?! Get a move on!" Helen said as Mirage rushed to put up a party banner before she rushed to get a cake out of the oven.

Once she iced it and put the cake on the table, she turned to Helen and asked, "Helen, is rushing us really necessary?" as she pointed with her thumb at Violet, Bob, Rick, Edna, Lucius, Tony and Kari rushing to arrange presents, decorations and food.

"Absolutely, Dash gave me an awesome surprise party, so the least I can do is do the same for him." Helen answered.

"That reminds me, Helen, where is Dash?" Lucius asked.

Helen smiled, "I sent him to stay at a friend's house for a few hours. It should give us more than enough time to finish preparations." she said.

A little while later, the preparations were complete and the party was all set up.

"Perfect! Now just to call Dash and tell him he and his friends can come here now." Helen said as she approached the phone.

Suddenly, a small object flew through the air over the house, catching everyone's attention. The object landed in the circle of people before it burst, releasing a blue cloud of gas that stung everyone's eyes and made them cough. During this, Mirage looked through the gas and saw shadows.

She quickly pulled out a communicator shaped like a black and green infinity symbol and said, "We have a situation. Come here at once." before she returned to coughing.

Over this, the group heard what sounded like car doors shutting and a car driving off. That's when the gas was suddenly blown away by what seemed like a gust of wind before it dispersed. Once everyone was able to see again, they looked around and, to their horror, saw that all the party food and presents were gone.

"What happened?!" Helen yelled, shocked out of her mind.

"Calm down." a voice said. Everyone looked in the air and saw a strange person wearing a black mask that left his eyes visible, though they had protective covering over them, and had green electricity coming from the center like the webs on Spider-Man's mask. He was also wearing black boots with claw-like gloves. His suit was black with green electricity all over it, but the most noticeable traits were the black cape draping from green shoulder pads that looked like Thanos' and large bolts forming an infinity sign in the middle of the suit.

The strange person floated down to the ground and asked, "What's the trouble here?"

"Helen here was planning a surprise birthday party for her son and we had everything set up. when we suddenly were disabled by some gas capsule. I saw shadows through the gas and we heard what sounded like someone leaving in a car and when we could see again, we noticed all the food and presents were gone." Mirage explained before she said, "By the way, thanks for getting rid of the gas."

The mysterious person nodded and said, "No problem. You said the food and presents were taken after the gas was released?"

Mirage nodded. The person then clenched his fist and said in an angry tone, "It's those rotten losers again."

"Two questions. Who are you and who are you talking about?" Kari asked, walking closer and looking over him.

"The name is Infinite. I was talking about a gang." the person said, causing everyone except Mirage, Edna and Rick to look at him in shock.

"Wait, did you say Infinite? You mean you're 'the' Infinite?!" Violet asked.

Infinite nodded, "The NSA usually keeps me secret, but sometimes they call on me for assignments. This time, they couldn't have called at a better time if I had planned it." he said.

Edna then walked over and said, "He made the costume himself, dahlings, but no matter how much I tell him to, HE WON'T GET RID OF THAT CURSED CAPE!" shouting the last part.

Infinite rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Every single time." he said in annoyance.

"Why did Mirage call you at a good time?" Tony asked.

"Because of who just left. I've been tracking the Birthday Bandits gang for months." Infinite answered.

"The Birthday Bandits?" Bob asked.

"They're a gang that raids children's birthday parties and steal all the food and presents. They eat the food all for themselves and then they open the presents to find out what they are. Once they do that, they sell them to the highest bidder." Infinite explained before he clenched his fist and a red aura surrounded him.

"I get so mad thinking of all the kids they stole from just to make a quick buck and get a free meal!" he growled before he calmed down and the aura disappeared.

That's when everyone heard crying from inside the house and went to see what it was. They looked and saw Helen on her hands and knees on the floor by a phone that had clearly been slammed down, as it was lopsided on the hook. Helen was shaking with sobs.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Parr?" Infinite asked.

Helen looked at him with tears streaking down her face, "The Spider-Man guy just called. His Spider-Man refuses to do anymore kid's parties. I'll never get anyone else on such short notice." she said before she continued crying.

"That's nothing to cry over." Infinite said, trying to cheer her up.

"It is, Infinite! I just want my little boy to have an awesome birthday, but now a gang's made off with all the food and presents and the mascot's cancelled at the last minute! How is Dash gonna feel when I call him and tell him he might not have food or presents at his party?! He'll feel let down and I'll never forgive myself for it!" Helen said hysterically before breaking down again.

"Hey, the mascot may have cancelled, but we can still get the stuff back." Infinite said, surprising everyone.

"When Mirage called me here, I teleported and saw the vehicle and recognized it. I threw a tracking device on the back of it and, just to be sure it wasn't faulty, chased after them quickly. They set up a makeshift picnic in a small clearing in the woods not too far from here by the time I caught up. I checked my beacon device earlier and it shows me they're still there." Infinite explained, wagging his finger at the part about the tracking device.

"What did you see? Are the presents okay?" Helen asked.

"Actually, they haven't even touched them yet. Sadly, I can't say the same for the food. They've eaten it all, not even leaving enough crumbs for an ant." Infinite said before pulling out his tracking beacon and he saw that the blip was still in the same spot as it had been.

"They're still there. We can catch them there if we hurry." Infinite said. The Parrs and Lucius agreed before getting their suits, entrusting Jack-Jack to the care of Edna, Rick, Kari, and Tony, as Mirage was coming with them. They quickly piled into the car and followed a flying Infinite to near the clearing, where they hid in the bushes. They looked and saw four boys sitting on a picnic blanket near a bunch of empty plates and cups, rubbing their full stomachs.

"Man, that was the best one yet." said a boy with a black mohawk.

"Using the gas as a diversion was a great idea." said a blonde-haired punk.

"Yep, worked like a charm, right, boss?" asked a kid with red hair.

The leader, who had a red mohawk, stood up, showing that he had a red cape and spiked bracelets on his wrists.

Elastigirl and Violet gasped, "It's Cletus!" they whispered.

"You know that guy?" Infinite asked.

"He beat up Dash at school three months ago." Elastigirl said, glaring at Cletus.

"Well, now that we've had our fill, what do you fellas say we open the gifts and see what we can sell?" Cletus asked, his gang agreeing.

However, that's when they heard shouting and, "LEEROY JENKINS!" They looked and were scared to see the Incredibles, Mirage and Infinite rushing towards them. Mr. Incredible grabbed two of them by their shirts while Violet and Mirage restrained the other while Frozone froze his feet before doing the same to the other two. Elastigirl and Infinite were glaring at Cletus.

"GIVE BACK MY SON'S PRESENTS RIGHT NOW, YOU LOUSY JUVENILE DELINQUENT!" Elastigirl yelled.

Cletus smirked, "I may be a delinquent, but I'm a special kind." he said before the cape and bracelets dissolved into a slime-like substance that spread over him before his face formed a wide gaping mouth that formed sharp teeth from the lips and white large eyes that looked vicious. He also gained sharp four-fingered claws and two-clawed feet.

"I'M CARNAGE!" he shouted in a gruff, maniacal voice before he started cackling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: VS. Carnage.

"That is freaky." said Frozone as he observed Carnage.

Carnage laughed as he walked over to Elastigirl and stuck a pointed finger at her while saying, "So, my boys stole from your son? Well, too bad, you're not getting these presents back. I got a feeling that this is going to be my best payload yet!" Carnage said before he took a swipe at her, only for Elastigirl to jump out of the way.

"Only if you kill me first, Carnage." Elastigirl said before she landed a punch in his face, knocking him back a bit before she stretched and grabbed his neck before lunging at him with a punch to the eyes, making Carnage roar in pain as he flew back. Elastigirl and everyone else rushed toward him and attacked all at once. Violet kicked Carnage in the side of the head, knocking him into Mr. Incredible's fist, which sent him into Mirage's double kick that knocked him into Infinite's fists. This went on for a while as Carnage tried to retaliate while being tossed around like a ball in a casino machine before Infinite kicked him at Elastigirl, who harshly punched him in the face multiple times by extending her fists and fingers, knocking him back as he gave out an angry roar while Frozone froze him in place before she grabbed a sonic grenade out of her pocket and threw it at him. It exploded, letting out powerful sonic shockwaves. Carnage just stood there as the ice restraining him shattered until the shockwaves faded before laughing again.

"I don't get it. Why didn't they work?!" Elastigirl asked.

"Carnage is a lot stronger against sound, unlike Venom." Infinite answered.

Elastigirl looked at him with surprise, "You know Venom?" she asked.

"I watched you fight him. Luckily, I happen to have a contingency plan for fighting a symbiote like him." Infinite said before he dug in his pocket and he pulled out something that looked like a canteen with a grenade pin in the lid. He handed it to Elastigirl.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My own invention. It'll release fire just a few seconds after the pin is pulled, but be warned, you'll have to actually hit Carnage with it to deal damage. The downside of his resistance to sound is he has a weakness to fire." Infinite answered.

Elastigirl looked at it before she nodded and faced Carnage with determination.

"I won't let you use that!" Carnage roared before he shot his hand at her wrist, only for Violet to catch it and destroy it using her powers.

Carnage roared in anger before he plunged his other hand into the ground and red spiked tentacles came out, striking and knocking out Mr. Incredible, Frozone, Violet and Mirage, but Infinite and Elastigirl managed to avoid it by jumping out of the way.

"DIE ALREADY!" Carnage roared before he shot spiked needles out of his fingers that gave Elastigirl a couple of cuts and narrowly cut Infinite, but didn't do much else.

"You'll have to do better than that, Carnage!" Infinite shouted before he charged up electricity around himself before shooting it at Carnage, paralyzing the red-colored symbiote enough to make him move slowly.

"Curse you, Infinite!" Carnage roared before Elastigirl pulled the pin with her teeth and tossed the canteen at Carnage, who looked in horror before he said, "Aw, rats!"

The canteen hit Carnage and immediately caught him on fire, causing him to scream and roar in pain as the fire weakened the symbiote and caused it to crumble and fall off an unharmed Cletus, who fell unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Saved Party.

Elastigirl grabbed Cletus by the collar and gave him a look of disgust before she tossed him at his friends' feet, who looked at him in horror before Infinite teleported in front of them and said, "Leave. Now." causing them all to run away in fear. After notifying the parents of the gang members about what had happened, Infinite teleported back to the heroes, who had the presents ready to transport back.

"Well, the gang's taken care of and the presents are back, but what about the food and mascot?" asked Violet.

"No problem. I can go pick up more snacks from the grocery store." Mr. Incredible said.

"Yeah, and I still have enough ingredients to make another cake." Mirage said.

"But, the mascot will have to be next year." Elastigirl sighed with a smile.

She then turned to Infinite, "Thanks for your aid, Infinite." she said. Infinite gave a thumbs-up and nodded.

Later, after the party was put back together, Helen called Dash and told him he and his friends could come back to the Parr house.

The minute Dash stepped through the backyard gate, everyone shouted, "Surprise!"

"Woah! So this is why you had me stay at Jerry's longer!" Dash said with a surprised smile.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Helen said as she walked over and gave him a hug.

After having some food and playing party games, Dash went to open his presents. The first one he got was a small walkie talkie that was green with black lightning on it. He looked confused as he unwrapped it, as did everyone else.

"Who gave you that?" Jerry asked.

Dash looked at the card, "There's no name. Just this picture of an infinity symbol." he said before everyone heard someone say, "That's not just any communicator, but one to contact me with."

They looked on the roof and were surprised to see Infinite.

"Infinite?!" asked Helen in surprise as the caped Super jumped down and landed in front of Dash, who stared at him in shock.

"I take it you're Dash. Happy Birthday." Infinite said before he shook his hand.

"No way. You're actually the Infinite I'm always reading about in the paper." Dash said with an excited smile.

"Yeah, your mom called me because Spider-Man had to fight the Green Goblin." Infinite said.

Dash looked at his mom, who looked surprised before she said, "Yeah, Spidey called me and told me he couldn't come and I know how long you've wanted to meet Infinite, so I called him."

She was then surprised when Dash jumped and hugged her around the neck, knocking her to the ground.

"You're the greatest, Mom. This has been the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you." Dash said as Helen smiled and hugged him back.

UltimateDisneyInfinityFan interrupts this story for an important announcement. Coming today is the first chapter of the sequel to this story, Violet and Her Incredible Mom! Credit goes to Incrediblesfan1 for the request!

That's not all! Also coming today is the UltimateDisneyInfinityFan Trivia Game! You have to answer 30 questions based on my stories and send the answers in a review or PM. If you get all or most of the questions right, one lucky person will have the honor of having a story written by me at their request!

However, there are conditions to this game.

1\. You can refer to the stories for answers.

2\. If you are picked for the request, you cannot request anything mature or inappropriate. Please do not request anything like this. If you do, I will NOT write it.

Everyone else, just for participating, will also receive an award in not just another Disney Infinity story, but also an early upload of the first chapter of the story that follows Dash and Violet: Siblings Forever!

So, until next time, UltimateDisneyInfinityFan signing off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Dash's Disappearance. (Credit goes to incrediblesfan1 for the request. Plus, you answered 9 out of 30 questions correctly in my trivia game. Good go.)

Dash sat impatiently in class waiting for the bell to ring. He was waiting for school to be over with so he could get home and challenge Helen to a game of Dragon Ball Fighterz.

"Come on already." he said as he watched the clock. Once the bell finally rung, he jumped out of his seat and ran at normal speed out of the building. Once he reached the sidewalk, he started to walk. As he neared his house, he heard a bush rustling. He looked at a bush he was near and saw it was still. He shrugged and started to walk again, when suddenly, WHAM! He felt something strike him in the back of the head before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Some time later, he awoke in a dark room, suspended by strange restraints linked to what looked like chains of electricity. He got scared as he looked around before he heard a humming sound. He looked ahead of him to see a door opening and a shadow walking through it. The shadow was short, round and had a glowing light at the top of it.

"I've heard about the Parr family, but I never expected them to be the Incredibles." the shadow said with a gravelly voice.

"Who are you?" Dash asked, trying to be brave. The shadow stepped into the light to reveal itself to be the Underminer.

"Underminer?! You won't get away with this! My family will come looking for me and they'll kick your sorry butt!" Dash said.

The Underminer smirked, "I already have. Me and my new boss will crush your family, starting with you! Meet Jackhammer!" he shouted as he brought out a steel mechanical hand that went up and down quickly like a jackhammer. He then punched Dash in the face with it, causing blood to fly out of his mouth and make him dizzy before he brought it under his chin and hit it multiple times before hitting him in the stomach, arms, head,and legs with it, causing him severe pain and bringing tears to his eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did I give you a boo-boo?" The Underminer asked in a taunting voice before he brought out an electric baton and shocked Dash, making him scream in agony before he stopped and fell limp.

"My turn." a voice said before its owner stepped out of the shadows and whacked Dash several times with their fists and a crowbar.

Dash was in intense pain. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop crying. He could feel the blood flowing and the pain surging.

After his assailants were finished with the torture, they left, laughing evilly.

Dash couldn't stand the pain he was in right now, the only thing he could get out of his mouth was, "I want my Mom." before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, back at the Parr house, Helen hung up the phone frantically, having been worried about Dash not getting home for over an hour and a half.

"Helen, Lucius and Mirage and Edna haven't seen Dash either!" Bob said, having just gotten off the phone himself.

"WELL, WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!" Helen screamed, starting to get frustrated when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered as calmly as possible.

"Helen, we've found Dash's location! The homing beacon is coming from his backpack somewhere offshore from Metroville!" Mirage said over the phone, prompting the Parr family to grab their suits and head to the NSA HQ.

"Where is the signal coming from?" Elastigirl asked as they ran into the office

Edna turned around in a chair and said, "We've isolated the signal to be coming from Nomanisan Island." she said before she pointed at the blip indicating the signal.

"Nomanisan Island? Isn't that where we ran into Syndrome?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Elastigirl said before she clenched her fist, "When I get my hands on who took my little boy, they'll beg for mercy!" she angrily said.

After making preparations, the Incredibles, Edna, Frozone and Mirage piled into a helicopter and flew on a path to Nomanisan Island.

After some time, they finally arrived, Mr. Incredible punching through any guards that got in his way, injuring them as badly as the ones Elastigirl and Violet were smacking into walls. After forcing a guard to tell them where Dash was, they hurried to the imprisonment chamber.

Elastigirl punched the panel near the door, breaking it and opening the door. The heroes walked in and Elastigirl gasped when she saw Dash suspended with blood dripping off him.

"DASH!" she shouted as she and the other heroes ran over. Mirage deactivated the restraints and Dash fell into Elastigirl's arms. She fell to her knees with Dash facing her.

Her eyes started to water, "Dash, my little boy." she sobbed as she hugged him.

Everyone else looked saddened before they weakly heard someone say, "M-Mom?"

They looked and saw Dash had his eyes opened a bit and he managed a weak smile.

Elastigirl smiled at seeing her son was managing okay before everybody heard, "Ah, so you decided to show up after all." They looked behind them and saw the Underminer.

"Underminer, what did you do to my son?!" Elastigirl yelled in anger.

"Oh, I merely gave him a little beating, but my boss gave him worse." The Underminer said.

"And who's this boss of yours?!" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Let's just say I'm someone who promised you he'd get your son, one way or another." said a voice, causing everyone to look in the direction it came from. They saw a figure.

"Come out so we can see you." Elastigirl demanded.

"Fine." the figure said before it stepped out of the shadows. It was someone with a mask over their eyes like the Incredibles, orange hair that looked like it was burnt in some places, a burn scar on the left side of their face and white boots and gloves, but most noticeably, was their suit was black with a giant white S on the front of it.

"Syndrome?! But, you're supposed to be…" Mr. Incredible didn't get to finish before the old foe cut him off.

"Stuff it, Incredible! Your family crushed me! Do you have any idea what I've been through?! After that jet exploded, I was left with massive injuries. I lied in that hospital of the asylum for months. But, I was still plotting my revenge. After I healed enough, I escaped from the asylum and ran into this guy, not long after. I found out he was eager for revenge after you guys foiled one of his heists and decided to hire him. While I was thinking about so, I also hacked security on the NSA files and found out your identities. I figured since Dash here was spending as much time with Elastigirl as he could, that taking him from you was the greatest way to start." Syndrome explained.

"And, of course, I was eager to agree to this plan." The Underminer said.

Elastigirl was now mad beyond anyone's knowledge. She glared at the two villains with her teeth gritted and said, "You both are going to suffer for what you've done." before standing up and handing Dash to Mirage.

"Oh, what, are you going to fight us by yourself?" Underminer asked.

Elastigirl smirked, "Oh, you better believe it." she said before she took a couple of deep breaths.

"You better start saying Uncle. I told my son that I'm not as strong as his dad when I do this, but just because I didn't know for sure." Elastigirl said.

The two villains and the other heroes looked puzzled before Elastigirl grew muscular, making the heroes' eyes widen and the bad guys back up with sweat dripping off them with wider eyes and their mouths agape in shock and terror.

"Poor bad guys." Edna said as she and the others backed away.

"They know not what they have done." Violet said before Elastigirl harshly punched Syndrome in the face, causing blood to smear all over his face and send him flying into the wall, causing a huge hole where Syndrome hit. He held his face in pain before he took his hands away. He had not just a bloody nose, but both lips were busted. He looked up and saw Elastigirl had the Underminer by the throat and was rushing towards him. He had no time to move before she slammed the maniac into him, bashing his face with his helmet, cutting his face harshly before she threw him to the other heroes.

"Teach that piece of trash a lesson!" she said before she resumed beating Syndrome. The other heroes beat the Underminer easily, with Frozone freezing him in place before he started beating him fiercely, with Mr. Incredible, Violet, Mirage and even Edna joining in. They beat him until he was out cold. Meanwhile, Elastigirl was giving Syndrome a thrashing as she tossed him onto the floor, leaving a small crater before she started left and right hooking him, messing up his face real bad and causing him to nearly slip into unconsciousness.

"This is what happens when you mess with me, Syndrome!" Elastigirl said before she stretched and grabbed the Underminer before she bashed their heads together, knocking Syndrome out before she dropped them onto the floor. She then turned back to normal.

"You all right, Helen?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Yeah. Get these two to a max security prison and let's get Dash some medical attention." Elastigirl said before she picked up her son, who Mirage had sat on a chair.

Later, after the bad guys were arrested, Elastigirl sat beside Dash in a hospital room. He was lying in a bed with bandages all over him.

"Dash, don't worry, you're gonna be fine." Elastigirl said.

Some time later, Dash started stirring and opened his eyes slightly. He looked by the bed and saw his mom sitting in a chair.

"Mom?" he asked. Elastigirl looked and smiled when she saw Dash awake.

"Dash! You're awake!" she said before she gave him a hug with tears in her eyes. Dash looked blank for a few seconds before he hugged her back with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy." Dash whimpered, glad to be back home safe and sound.

"Shh, it's okay, Dash. Mommy's right here." Elastigirl said as she rocked him back and forth, glad to have her little child back with her safe and sound.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Who Has the Better Mom? (Credit goes to Jokermask18 for the request. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, EVERYONE!)

Dash sat bored in class before Mr. Kropp announced, "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Joseph." as a black haired boy wearing a white t-shirt and jeans came in.

"Hi, everybody." Joseph said.

"All right, tell us a little bit about yourself." Mr. Kropp said.

"Well, I like playing video games, riding skateboards and much more. Oh, and I'd also like to add that my mom is the best out of anyone's. She takes on any challenge, makes any sacrifice, and so much more." Joseph bragged.

"Can't be any better than my mom. She's thrown me a surprise party and invited that Infinite hero, beat up a bully for me and even replaced my video game money after it got stole." Dash said as Joseph sat down.

"Oh, is that so? Well, my mom's still the best." Joseph said arrogantly.

"No way, my mom's the best!" Dash argued. The argument went on until Mr. Kropp put a stop to it. However, it kicked right back up at lunch. After school, they walked out to the car pickup lane still arguing. When Helen and Joseph's mom saw, they got out of their cars and walked over to them.

"Dash, why are you fighting with this boy?" Helen asked.

"Joseph says his mom's better than you are." Dash said, surprising her.

"I only speak the truth, you little runt!" Joseph shouted.

"Joseph, stop that. I'm happy you think that about me, but there's no need for that much bragging." Joseph's mom said.

"I think so. In fact, Dash, why not you and me have a little contest?" Joseph said.

"What kind of contest?" Dash asked.

"A mom contest. Each of our mom's sees who can outdo the other at a certain thing." Joseph said.

"Fine with me, but that's up to our moms." Dash said.

"Sounds like fun. I'm up for a challenge." Helen said.

"Sure. Why not?" Joseph's mom said.

"Saturday. That's when we'll have it." Dash said.

"Fine. Whichever mom wins is better. Of course, the winner is obvious." Joseph said.

"We'll see about that." Dash said before they got in their cars and drove home.

Saturday morning, at the Parr house, Helen sat across the table from Joseph's mom as they waited for something. Dash and Joseph then came in leading Eric, who had a microphone.

"The mom contest between Helen and Sarah will now begin. Whichever mom is the winner of most of the challenges will be declared the best." Eric said as the audience made up of Violet, Bob, Jack-Jack, Mirage, Rick, Edna, Tony, Kari, Karen, Lucius, Honey, Joseph's dad, and his sister clapped.

At that point, Eric brought huge plates full of hot dogs out and set them in front of the two women.

"Whoever eats the most hot dogs wins. Go!" Eric said as the two women started eating hot dogs. Helen was off to a rapid start, eating one hot dog after another, but Sarah was right behind her, also eating at a good rate.

"Wow, they're evenly matched." Violet said as the hot dog piles grew smaller quickly, with both moms having the same amount of hot dogs eaten. Little did anyone know that Helen, who was being admired due to how fast she was eating more hot dogs, was expanding her stomach underneath the table, using her powers to her advantage. Sarah, meanwhile, was starting to eat slower and slower before she finally gagged and held her mouth.

"I'm too full." she said as Eric rang a bell.

"Contest 1 is over! Helen is the winner!" Eric said as the Parr family and friends cheered.

"Way to go, Mom!" Dash said.

Helen smiled at him and winked as she patted her now flat stomach under the table. Dash turned to Joseph and did a confident peace sign, aggravating him.

"Contest 2 will now begin! Whoever wins three arm wrestling matches is the winner!" Eric said.

"All right, prepare to plummet!" Helen said before she put her arm on the table and showed off her muscles.

Sarah, however, wasn't even fazed or scared as she smirked before she put her own muscular arm on the table, surprising her before they locked hands and started struggling, Helen and Sarah's hands shakily swaying from side to side, before Sarah swung Helen's arm down swiftly.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Eric said. Helen grabbed Sarah's hand again, only for it to immediately get slammed down, winning her round 2. The third round, Helen struggled fiercely and nearly forced her hand to the table, only for it to get slammed back down, winning Sarah the arm wrestling contest.

"No." Dash said, lowering his head while Joseph smirked.

"All right! Contest 2 is over! Sarah wins!" Eric announced.

"If you'll allow, I'd like to suggest contest 3 be a burping contest. I always win at those." Sarah said.

"Fine. I've had my fair share of victories in those myself." Helen said with a smirk before Dash and Joseph each handed them a bunch of soda and they started drinking at the ring of the bell. Sarah and Helen kept trying to outburp the other, be it small or large, loud or quiet, long or short. Eventually, Helen let out a burp that blew Sarah down, literally, earning a laugh from Dash, a smirk of pride from Bob, a giggle from Jack-Jack, and a "Go, Mom!" from Violet, who was holding a flag that said, "You Rock!" along with a cheering Mirage while everyone else cheered with Joseph's family glaring at them.

"All right, Helen, prepare to say Uncle." Sarah said before she took a big swill of soda and burped so powerfully, Helen was knocked into the counter, earning a mirror of Helen's cheering from Joseph's family while the Parrs glared at them.

"Well, I'd say we're about evenly matched, Sarah." Helen said as the two moms reached for more soda, only for a sudden explosion to blast everyone back. Everyone looked at the hole through the smoke when two robotic claws grabbed Dash and Joseph from out of the cloud.

"Dash!" Helen said.

"Joseph!" Sarah said.

"Oh, don't worry, ladies. I'll make sure your little boys fuel Dr. Chaos' experiments well!" said the villain, who was a mohawk-haired punk wearing a military-style vest and metallic armor underneath while wearing military jeans and boots. He had green goggles on and six metallic arms protruding from his back. He then laughed maniacally as he left.

"MOM!" Dash and Joseph yelled.

Helen looked determined before she rushed to the house's back room, where there was a special set of capsules. She was about to get in one when she heard, "Wait, Helen."

She turned around and saw Sarah, "I'm coming with you. No one kidnaps my son and gets away with it." she said in a determined tone.

Helen looked surprised before she nodded and told her, "You have to keep this a secret." before she got into a capsule and the mechanism that changed Mr. Incredible's clothes to his suit in the Incredibile changed her into her suit.

Sarah looked surprised, "You're Elastigirl?!" she asked.

"Yep." Elastigirl said before she got out only for Sarah to hop right in and get changed into an outfit that had a mask like Infinite from Sonic Forces, the only difference being that both eyes were visible and it had a movable mouth full of sharp teeth, with a gray bodysuit and black gloves and boots. Her hair hung out from the back of her mask.

"No way! You're the Smoky Wolf?!" Elastigirl asked.

Smoky Wolf nodded, "Now, let's go get our boys back!" she said before she flew outside, with Elastigirl stretching after her. They scoured the city for a while before they stopped when they noticed Dr. Chaos making his way across the rooftops. Smoky Wolf shot down with a swift kick that broke off the two arms that held Dash and Joseph.

"What the?!" Dr. Chaos asked in shock as Elastigirl rushed over to the two kids.

"Are you two okay? Did he hurt you?" Elastigirl asked.

"No. Thank you, Elastigirl." Dash said before he noticed Smoky Wolf.

"You children stand back. We got this." Smoky Wolf said. Dash and Joseph moved away as the two Supers faced Dr. Chaos.

"Well, since you two foiled my plans, I guess I might as well knock you winding first. You're probably wondering how I got the title Doctor." Dr. Chaos said as he got into a dramatic pose.

"Why do these guys always act this way?" Smoky Wolf asked while Elastigirl shook her head.

"I am called Doctor because I have the ability to…" Dr. Chaos was cut off by a loud power up yell from Smoky Wolf.

"Nobody cares!" she and Elastigirl shouted before they attacked him with an energy blast and enlarged fist, knocking him silly and sending him falling straight down onto a police car.

"Nice work." Elastigirl said as she and Smoky Wolf shook hands.

Dash then ran up and hugged Elastigirl while Joseph hugged Smoky Wolf, "Thank you, Mom. You've done it again." they said at the same time before they looked at each other in surprise.

"Your mom is the Smoky Wolf?!" Dash asked.

"Your mom is Elastigirl?!" Joseph asked.

"You know, considering our moms just saved both our lives, I think we should call it even. Let's just agree that we both have the best mom." Dash said with a smile.

"You know what? You're right. I shouldn't have bragged like that. Let's call it even." Joseph said before he and Dash shook hands.

"So, do you guys wanna come over for dinner?" Elastigirl asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Smoky Wolf said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Dash's Nightmare. (Credit goes to Incrediblesfan1 for the request.)

Dash was fast asleep late at night. He was tossing and turning as he had a dream. He was standing in a black space in his Super suit before he jumped at hearing, "DASH!"

He looked around and finally saw Helen giving him a stern glare.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Dash asked.

"You're what's wrong!" Helen snapped, scaring Dash.

"What?!" Dash asked.

"All you ever do is complain when something doesn't go your way or when something cool doesn't happen. You always want something from me and your father and use your powers for total nonsense. Sometimes, I wonder if you'll ever take anything seriously." Helen said coldly.

"Mom…" Dash said as tears began to build in his eyes.

Helen then said, "I get the feeling that you don't understand what it means to fight as a team, being the little showboat that you are. You're always putting us in danger with your little shows." before she turned her back to him and started to walk away.

"Mom, wait!" Dash said as tears fell from his eyes. He ran after her, but, the faster he ran, the farther away she got until she was finally out of sight.

"MOM!" Dash yelled.

Dash then shot up from his bed with a loud yell before he started panting, tears running down his face. He was really upset.

The next morning, Helen walked into Dash's room.

"Hey, honey, ready for us to go camping?" she asked, wondering when she got no response. Suddenly, she noticed his window was open and she rushed over and looked out the window.

"DASH?! DASH! Oh, not again!" Helen said before she rushed to alert everyone else.

Later...

"Where could he be?!" Elastigirl asked as she stretched across the rooftops, followed by Voyd and an airborne Aunt Incredible.

"Calm down, Elastigirl. We're sure to find him sooner or later." Aunt Incredible said.

"Yeah, he'll turn up." Voyd said.

At the same time, Miss Stealth and Frozone were accompanying Mr. Incredible as he searched the streets and alleyways with Edna in tow.

"No sign of him anywhere." Frozone said.

"I hope we find him before too long." Miss Stealth added.

"He can't be too far." Mr. Incredible said.

"Speed Demon will be fine, but we must find him before something bad happens, dahlings." Edna said.

Later on, everyone met up in the backyard of the Incredibles.

"Any luck?" Elastigirl asked.

"No." everyone said before they all sighed sadly.

"Why would Dash run away again? Is it because he doesn't think Mom loves him again?" Violet asked.

"No, he's far too sure his mom will never stop loving him." Voyd said.

"Let's try searching in his favorite places." Frozone said.

Everyone did just that. Elastigirl even checked near the stadium before they searched the city again, returning to the Parr house a few hours later without success. They all sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, Edna got an idea, "I know, dahlings! We can use the tracking device for his suit!" she said.

A lightbulb went off in Elastigirl's head. Dash's Super suit had been missing when she checked his room. She grabbed the tracking device out of her pocket and activated it, everyone breathing a sigh of relief when they saw it was in an area just a little bit out of the city with a blip group at their location.

"I'll go find him. You all wait here." Elastigirl said.

Everyone nodded before Elastigirl stretched across the city and followed the tracker to a forest. She stopped on the ground and looked around before she saw Dash huddled up in a tree.

"He must be upset." she said before she walked over and called up into the tree, "Dash!"

Dash looked down and once he saw his mom, he jumped down and ran and hugged her tight around the waist before he started crying hysterically. Elastigirl hugged him back and started trying to comfort him.

"Shh...shh...it's okay, Dash. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart." she said.

Dash looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, "I had a nightmare last night. You were blaming me for all the trouble I always cause, just because I always want something from you and Dad, don't know how to fight in a team, and because I endanger everyone and only care when something cool happens and use my powers for total nonsense. Then, you turned your back on me and walked away. I tried to go after you, but the faster I ran, the farther away you got until I was alone, shouting for you." Dash cried.

Elastigirl gasped at hearing about this, "Dash, listen to me, honey. I don't blame you one bit for any of that. I understand that you used your powers to play pranks because you were frustrated at being unable to use them for sports, and like I told you before, me and your father are always happy to do everything else for you. That's one of the things parents are for. You know how to fight in a team, otherwise, we wouldn't have beaten the Omnidroid, Evelyn, Venom, and many others. If you hadn't worked with me and your sister and father to fight, we might not be breathing or legal right now. You don't endanger us at all. Even if you get totally careless in battle, you quickly realize it and do whatever you can to make up for it. You also make sure to protect others, like when you stayed with Violet after she was knocked out by the Omnidroid. Whenever something cool does happen, you show interest in it, but still stay focused on our battles. To be honest, I find some happenings cool during our battles, too, such as you running on water. I'll be honest with you, Dash, when I first saw that, I thought it was one of the coolest things I've ever seen, and it still is to me. I know you take fighting seriously, otherwise, you would pay more attention to admiration during the battle than the battle itself. Don't ever think that I blame you for anything enough to turn my back on you. I promise you this, Dash, I will never, under any circumstances, be it torture, or threat of death, turn my back on you and abandon you. As your mother, Elastigirl, Helen Parr, I will always stay by your side, no matter what. I promise that on my life." she said with a smile.

Dash looked at her, his tears of sadness now tears of joy, before he hugged her tightly around the neck and cried, Elastigirl still smiling as she hugged him back.

"Mom, I love you so much." Dash said.

"I love you, too, Dash." Elastigirl said as they stood there for some time before they separated from the hug.

"Hey, Mom, can we spend a day together sometime soon? Just you and me?" Dash asked.

Elastigirl smiled widely and said, "Sure, sweetie. How would you like it to be tomorrow? I'll take you to get your last report card and then we can have the whole day to ourselves."

"That sounds great." Dash said before they hugged again.

Meanwhile, deep underground...

"All right, now we're going to…" Syndrome said as he and The Underminer made their way through the jail underground in a small driller tank.

"You've been getting pretty bossy since we started this little alliance." The Underminer said.

"Maybe so, but don't worry, I'm willing to let you take the lead on a few things." Syndrome said as they made their way through the underground tunnels.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-An Incredible Day Together.

Dash and Helen were both fast asleep when their alarms went off. They yawned and slowly cut them off before they shot wide awake with wide smiles.

They both walked out into the hallway and Dash instantly greeted his mom with a good morning hug which she returned.

"Morning, Mom." Dash said.

"Good morning, Dash." Helen said.

After a family breakfast, Bob went to go work for Winston Deavor and Violet left to join Tony for their one month anniversary.

As they put the dishes in the sink, Helen said, "We have time before we go to get your report card. What do you want to do first?"

Dash smirked, "How about a round of Jump Force?" he asked.

Helen smirked back, "You're on." she said.

Dash put the game in the XBOX One and started it. He made a team of his Avatar, Goku, and Vegeta, while Helen picked Naruto, Luffy, and Yugi. The match lasted three rounds with Dash winning two out of three, making him the victor. By the time they were finished, it was time to go get the report card. They drove to Dash's school and Dash went in and came back out about two minutes later. He gave Helen his report card with a satisfied smirk. She looked at it and saw that he got A's and B's.

She looked at him with a wide smile and said, "Way to go, Dash! I'm proud of you! In fact, I have a surprise for you." before she dug in her purse and found what she was looking for. She showed it to Dash, who nearly jumped out of his seat at seeing a Blu-Ray of Godzilla VS King Ghidorah.

"I had a good feeling about your grades, so I went and got this while you got your report card." Helen said.

"Thanks, Mom, you're awesome!" Dash said.

"Well, I try." Helen said as they returned home. Dash took the Blu Ray and put it by the player to be watched later.

Dash then asked Helen, "Mom, can we go swimming?"

Helen smiled, "Sure, Dash." she said.

After they got changed into their swimwear, Dash went and got some pool floats and toys while Helen went into the kitchen to get something. Dash jumped in the pool and filled up one of his water guns while Helen came out with two drinks that she set on the table before she was shot in the shoulder by Dash's water gun. She smiled while Dash laughed at her. She then cannonballed into the pool, splashing Dash.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" Helen said as she laughed before Dash shot her again, prompting her to grab her own water gun and fight back, starting an epic water gun battle before they decided to call it a draw and swam around for a while before they each grabbed their own floaties and sat in them as Helen stretched to grab their drinks. She took one glass of tea and handed the glass of lemonade to Dash.

Helen then raised her glass and said, "Here's to our bond, sweetheart. May we always be the best of mother and son and an Incredible piece of our family."

Dash smirked before they clinked glasses and shared a high-five and drank their drinks. After they emptied the glasses, Helen put them on the table and they floated for some time before they swam around and played with the water guns some more before going inside. Afterwards, they changed back into their pajamas and started to watch Godzilla VS King Ghidorah. They watched through the movie's introduction to King Ghidorah, the battleship scene, the robot car chase, and much more until finally, when a submarine was sent deep into the ocean, an alarm started blaring.

"What's wrong?!" the central control asked.

Dash and Helen smirked at seeing a large, lizard-like shadow in the water in front of the submarine.

"Here we go." Dash said with excitement as he recognized the shadow as belonging to Godzilla. They watched as Godzilla emerged after destroying the sub and watched with excitement as King Ghidorah battled the Air Force. Once the two Kaiju landed on land and roared, they knew trouble was about to brew. The two Kaiju both fought desperately to gain the advantage, using both brute strength and signature energy attacks, including Godzilla's trademark Atomic Breath and King Ghidorah's Lightning. At one point, Dash got excited when Godzilla grabbed King Ghidorah's two tails and slammed him up and down. Once Godzilla had broke off Ghidorah's middle head, the Kaiju weakly tried to fly away, only for Godzilla to clip its wing with his Atomic Breath.

"Godzilla is awesome!" Dash said as Helen smiled, happy he was having a good time watching the movie with her.

However, the fight wasn't over yet. Emmy went to the future using a time machine and came back with Mecha-Ghidorah. A fierce attack by Ghidorah with energy blasts proved futile as Godzilla relentlessly attacked him with his Atomic Breath, which nearly decapitated the mechanized Kaiju, but left it alive. However, Godzilla turned out to be victorious before they were both carried back to and dropped into the ocean.

As the credits rolled, Dash said, "Wow! That movie was AWESOME!" before he gave Helen a hug, "Thanks for buying it, Mom."

Helen smiled and hugged him back, "You're welcome, Dash. How about some lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said.

Later on, Dash sat at the picnic table while Helen, wearing an apron, was at the grill cooking burgers.

"Are they almost done, Mom?" Dash asked.

"Just about." Helen said before she flipped one over her head and into the air onto Dash's burger bun.

"Nice flip, Mom." Dash said.

"Thanks, honey." Helen said.

After lunch, Dash and Helen lounged around for a bit before they got an alert of two thieves attempting to rob a jewelry store. They quickly got their Super suits and glided down to the jewelry shop. The robbers were just about to flee when the two Incredibles dropped in front of them.

"It's Elastigirl and Speed Demon! Fire!" the first robber shouted as they fired their guns at them, only for Elastigirl to stretch out of the way and knock one of them unconscious while Speed Demon zipped away from each shot before launching a super speed assault on the other one, knocking him out cold.

After giving back the stolen jewelry and sending the crooks to jail, Dash suddenly remembered something, "Hey, Mom, will you wait for me back at home? I have something I need to go get." he asked.

"What is it, honey?" Elastigirl asked.

Dash smirked, "It's a surprise." he said.

Elastigirl smiled, "All right, but don't take too long." she said before Dash ran off as she stretched back home.

By now, the sun was going down. A few minutes later, Dash returned home with a wrapped box.

"Who's this for, Dash?" Elastigirl asked.

"For you." Dash said as he handed it to her.

Elastigirl unwrapped it and opened the box and gasped at seeing a glass sculpture of herself that was fully painted in color, so much so, that it appeared lifelike.

"Do you like it, Mom?" Dash asked.

Elastigirl looked at him with a teary smile, "I love it, Dash. Thank you so much." she said before she sat the glass replica of herself on a table and scooped Dash into her arms in a tight hug.

Dash smiled as he hugged her back and said, "I'm proud to have you as my Mother, Elastigirl. I love you."

Elastigirl smiled wider as she said, "In my younger days, I never would've imagined raising a child as big a miracle as you, Dash. I love you so much."

After the two of them changed back into their pajamas, Helen took Dash to a nearby rocking chair and rocked him back and forth while she said, "Dash, always have the faith that I'll never abandon you. I love you too much to leave you to such a cruel fate, my little miracle. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me." before she started singing.

(Song owned by The Pretenders. Cover done by Carrie Underwood. Lyrics from Google.)

Oh, why you look so sad?

The tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

Oh, I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

By now, Dash had fallen asleep. Helen smiled as she carried Dash to his bedroom and tucked him in. She then gave him a kiss on the forehead before she said, "Good night, Dash. I love you." and headed to bed herself, happy that she got to spend a day with her little Speed Demon and vanquish his darkest fear.

IDEA FOR GODZILLA VS KING GHIDORAH GIVEN BY KAIJUBOY455. DASH'S PRIDE TO HAVE ELASTIGIRL AS HIS MOM INSPIRED BY A REQUEST I DID FOR PRINCESSRAINBOWSODAPOP. CREDIT GOES TO HER FOR THE ORIGINAL SCENE THAT INSPIRED THE ONE HERE.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-The Strange Scientist. (Credit to KaijuBoy455 for the request!)

Helen opened her eyes a little bit later and immediately shut them again as she was blinded by a bright light. She strained to open her eyes before she did and looked around and saw that she was strapped to some strange kind of table with Dash on a smaller table near her and that they were both in a giant room full of strange computers, chemical tubes and machines.

"Dash?! Dash!" Helen said, waking Dash up.

Dash shot awake and seeing himself and his mom strapped down to the tables before he looked around and asked, "Where are we?!"

"I don't know, but I don't like it either!" Helen said before a door opened, drawing both of their attentions.

"Subjects are awake. They seem to be alarmed." a strange voice said. Dash and Helen stared at the creature. It looked to be a creature that had scaly green skin, antennas on his head, black-oval shaped eyes, and was wearing scientist clothes.

Dash's hair spiked up like Shaggy's, "ALIEN!" he shouted in terror as Helen looked befuddled before they struggled to break the restraints.

"Let us go, you freak!" Helen said.

"Do not fear me, Earth Creatures." the alien scientist said as he pushed some buttons and some strange machines came down. They scanned the two Supers and showed the scientist their bio-readings.

"Ah, the bio-readings are quite rich! They're perfect for human autopsy." The scientist said before leaving to fetch a few things.

"What's human autopsy?" Dash asked.

"He's going to dissect us and examine us for research, while we're still alive." Helen said before she started trying to enlarge her arm, which took a few minutes due to the strong restraints, but she managed to do it, freeing herself before freeing Dash and picking him up. She made a break for it through the spaceship, but soon came face-to-face with the alien scientist.

"Ah, the subjects don't appear to be as unintelligent as they did originally." the scientist said as he backed up from Dash and Helen, who were cracking their knuckles.

"Let's whoop this green freak." Helen said before they laid the smackdown on him.

Afterwards, they found the beam controls and sent themselves back to their house.

"That was weird." Dash said.

"Yeah." Helen agreed.


End file.
